


The Return of the Snake

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 13 and up, Enimes to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I need help, Kissing, Maybe Some Self Harm, Mentions of Sex, Multi, basic 8th year ago Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his 8th year. He is still haunted by the battle but manages to hide it from everyone. When Harry gets on the Hogwarts Express he notices something about his archenemy Draco Malfoy. Something is different and both boys are determined to get to the bottom of it. Unexpected things start to happen to both of them proving that Harry will never have a quiet year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly/ Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasly (past), Ron Weasly/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drarry fanfic  
> Warning, there is some 'stuff' in here unsuitable for children under the age of 13. If you don't wish to read it... Well you can skip those chapters I will put a warning at the beginning of those chapters.  
> Disclaimer all of the Harry Potter characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. I only own one of the spells. 
> 
> Also please don't hate in the comments. This happens to be my first Drarry fanfic and I'm new to this. Your Kudos would be appreciated tho! I just want to bring a smile to people's faces in these dark times. Tell me if you like it!

Chapter One:

New Year, Old Enemies

Harry Potter

Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He breathed in the familiar scent of pumpkin pasties. It had been a year since the war with Voldemort, and he had agreed to come back to Hogwarts and help rebuild it. The deaths of friends and family still haunted him and he couldn’t seem not to blame himself. “Hurry or we’ll be late!” Ron said slamming into Harry from behind. “God Ronald, you need to chill we’re 5 minutes early!” Huffed Harry’s other friend. “Hermione! You don't know if the train will leave early or not. It's best to be prepared.” Ron and Hermione had also joined Harry to help rebuild the school. Harry was looking forward to seeing his old friends. When he found out that Hagrid had gotten a job dragon training in Romania with Charlie he was happy for Hagrid, but also a little sad too. It would mean his old friend would not be coming to Hogwarts. Of course Harry had visited him over the summer upon Hagrid’s invitation, but it wouldn't feel the same at Hogwarts without him. McGonigal had said that the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor towers had been destroyed in the war; Gryfindor would stay with Slytherin and Hufflepuff would stay with Ravenclaw. Harry was not looking forward to that part though. Assuming that any Slytherins would even show up he hated the idea of sharing a dorm with them. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the first available compartment. “Move!” Harry heard Pansy Parkinson say pushing her way through a crowd of 4th years. Hermione looked up from where she was sitting. “That bitch, she’s so cocky. She thinks she owns the place.” “At least we know that Malfoy isn't coming.” Ron said, looking a little shocked at Hermione’s outburst. “I mean he’s a Death Eater; he’s not going to come rebuild the school he just destroyed.” Hermione nodded and looked across the small train car at Harry. “You’ve been awfully quiet Harry; everything all right?” “Oh ya, just kind of thinking about what’s going to happen when we reach Hogwarts.” Harry’s mind started to drift elsewhere. He thought about Hogwarts; thought about how different it must look by now. Things would be different now that there were so few people going back. He might even miss the Slytherins! Thinking about the Slytherins made his mind flit to Malfoy. He was feeling an emotion he couldn’t put his finger on, usually when he thought about Malfoy he would feel resentment or hatred, but this emotion was something different all together. ‘Oh well’ he thought, probably just the nostalgia of going back to Hogwarts. He looked out the window at the rolling fields and planned to make this year a good one.

Draco Malfoy 

Draco looked around the train compartment. It brought back so many memories. Not good ones at that. After the attack on Hogwarts a year ago he was trying to be a better person, that’s why he agreed to go help rebuild the infamous school. Well sort of. If he had to admit the real reason he was going back… it was to see someone before they parted ways forever. He had had this crush since day one at Hogwarts. Though it was impossible for them to be together. “Hi Draco!” Pansy stood at the entrance to the compartment jerking him out of his trance. “How was the summer?” Draco stood up “Don't play that game with me you know how my summer went.” “No need to be so rude.” Pansy said stubbornly “I just care about you that’s all. Wait where are you go-“ “I’m going to walk around the train and stretch my legs.” Draco said coldly. He opened the compartment door and stepped out not going anywhere in particular. He walked past 1st years nervous about the Sorting and several older students worried about the rebuilding of Hogwarts. He was about to head back when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in their compartment. Hermione and Ron were talking excitedly chattering like chipmunks, but Harry was sitting with his legs crossed looking up at the sky outside the window. Damn he’s cute when he does that! He thought. Then he immediately corrected himself. No, no, no, no, no, no, why are you thinking this! What would father say? He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of an opening compartment door. “What do you want Malfoy?” Hermione was standing in front of him. Draco looked at her then looked at Harry with a smirk “So Potter’s coming crying back to Hogwarts aye? I bet he couldn’t handle the real world.” Ron gave him a stare cold as ice. Harry got up and said in a voice full of resentment, “Shove off Malfoy, I don’t think you know this but in the real world we don’t strut around as if we own the whole place.” “So great Potter has finally learned from his mistakes.” Draco said with a sneer. “How wonderful!” Ron got up and lunged for Draco, Draco managed to hold him off but he still said, “Listen here Malfoy, Harry said ‘shove off’. So if you plan on not having a bloody nose I really think you should leave.” Hermione and Harry pulled Ron off of him. Draco rose to his feet and strutted away. As he was turning into his own compartment he heard Ron yell behind him, “Not so tough without Crabbe and Goyle are you?” Draco huffed, he knew that Crabbe and Goyle were out of the picture so far as they were both killed last year. Mabey coming to Hogwarts wasn’t such a good idea after all.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter

Harry watched Malfoy walk away, and almost felt bad for him. I mean it must be hard to return to Hogwarts after you basically destroyed the place. Harry never before had felt compassion for Malfoy but now… he didn’t know what to do. Too many things were happening. He decided to ignore it and focus on a game of Exploding Snaps.

… 

Ten minutes until we enter Hogsmead. Hermione looked up from her cards. “Looks like we should get changed; we’ll be arriving soon.” Ron looked thoughtful, “I wonder how different Hogwarts is. We’ve been away for so long you hardly know what to expect.” Hermione looked at him and said “It will take a lot of work to get it back to the state it was before the war. The teachers started but they can only do so much. They are going to need good strong young wands to help with the renovations. We need to be prepared for anything.” “Hermione’s right.” Harry said. “If we don’t work hard on this there might not even be a Hogwarts left.” 

Approaching Hogsmead station “I think that’s our cue.” Ron said, hopping excitedly up and down. “What’s got you all excited.” Hermione asked. “Just the adrenaline.” he replied “Come on guys! We’re gonna be late!” Harry said urging Ron and Hermione towards the door. They stepped out of the train onto the cobblestone. Ron looked around and said “Never gets old.” The students moved in a mass toward the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. The carriages were pulled by midnight black horse things called threastals. ‘I’m surprised they survived the war.’ Harry thought to himself. He, Ron and Hermione all got in one and were later joined by Nevil and Ginny. “Hi guys!” Nevil said “I didn’t see you on the train where were you?” “Near the back.” Hermione replied. “Hi Harry! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Ginny said, squeezing his hand. “Hi.” Harry said “how was your summer?” While Ginny was going on about her summer Harry noticed that it felt weird being around her. He’d always been comfortable before. Things were starting to feel really crazy and he didn’t know why…

Draco Malfoy 

Draco was sitting in a carriage with Pansy and Blaise. As far as he knew they were the only Slytherin “8th” years. Pansy and Blaise were talking about their summer, but Draco’s mind was buzzing with questions. Was his dad proud of him for coming back to Hogwarts or would he be angry with him? What state was Hogwarts in? Was it really bad? Would they be able to rebuild it? What was Harry doing? Was he thinking about him? Wait what? Why would I think that! Pull yourself together Draco! Focus on rebuilding Hogwarts first! 

“Draco!” Blaise was tapping him on the shoulder. “It looks like they were able to patch up the Great Hall! There will be a Sorting now!” Draco looked up at the once great school and said, “I hope we get some new Slytherins, there will be so much empty space in the dorm.” Pansy looked at him confused, “Didn’t you hear?” she said earnestly “We’re sharing our dorms with Gryfindoor!” “WAIT… WHAT!” Draco roared “WE HAVE TO SHARE OUR DORMS WITH GRYFFINDOR AND POTTER. THAT ARROGANT GIT! I WOULD RATHER SHARE WITH A RABBIT!” Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, “Dude me and Pansy have been talking, I think we should try to be friends with the Gryffindors.” “Yea,” Pansy said, “We have to share dorms and rebuild the school together anyway. Why not be friends?” Draco huffed “Well you guys can do anything you want, I’m not being friends with a mudblood, a stupid excuse for a pure blood and Harry Potter! Hell no!” Pansy looked at him and asked “Why are you so uptight? You're usually a lot less grumpy. What’s going on?” Draco looked at her, finding concern in her eyes “I'm sorry I guess I've just been a little grumpy and stressed since the battle. I'll try to be more positive from now on.” “Ok.” said Pansy, looking a little suspicious. “Look!” said Blaise “ We’re here, c’mon guys let’s go.” 

Draco walked up the stairs into the Great Hall. Memories of blood and tears filled the space like tiny hammers pounding in his skull. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. There were so few Slytherins! Where had they all gone? Draco spotted Harry walking in holding hands with Ginny. A stab of emotion he knew all too well smacked him. Whenever he saw Harry and Ginny together he felt angry, sad and jealous all at the same time. He hated that feeling. 

A loud CLINK got his attention and looked up to see Minerva McGonogal standing at the headmasters podium. “Hello students. As you know I am now your new headmistress. I will never fill Headmaster Dumbledore's shoes, but I expect you to behave non the less. I am happy to announce 80 more first years joining our ranks this year. Let the Sorting begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are kind of short.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter  
Harry was glad when the Sorting was over it meant he could finally eat something! There were 22 new Gryffindor 1st years. Hogwarts was still thriving! All through dinner Harry laughed and joked with his friends. He stuffed his face with food. When Headmistress McGonigal dismissed them he was surprised. The feast had been short. Nevil, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Only to discover a sheer drop down a cliff.  
“Oh, that's right! We're sharing with the Slytherins.” Ginny said “Ugh.” Ron moaned “I would rather share with Voldimort!”  
Hermione looked at Nevil knowingly then addressed the group “Look, I know we have a long history with the Slytherins, and we don't get along very well, but I think we should try and be friends!”  
“Are you crazy!” Said Harry in disbelief “You can't be serious. There Slytherins… Malfoy… ring any bells?!?!”  
Nevil stepped in and said “We’re going to be sleeping in their dorm anyway.” “That’s true,” Ginny said, “Lets vote on it. All who object raise your hand,” Ron and Harry raised their hands, “all in favor raise your hands.” Hemione, Nevil and Ginny raised their hands. “It’s unanimous.” said Hermione “We’re getting some new friends.”  
…  
The quintet raced towards the Slytherin common room entrance before it was too late. “C’mon” panted Ron. The door was quickly closing. Suddenly Blaise stepped out and held open the door. “Thanks.” Hermione said out of breath. Blaise just nodded. They stepped into the Slytherin dormitory. Though no one except Harry, Ron and Hermione knew this; Harry and Ron had both been here already. Harry looked around and assessed the room. He spotted Malfoy sitting in the corner talking to Pansy. A couple of nervous 1st years sitting in the chairs by the fireplace. Several other students Slytherin and Gryffindor alike were just walking around. Nevil, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry just stood awkwardly in the middle of it all. “I'm going to head up and find my dorm.” Harry said quietly to Ron. “Alright, I'm coming too.” Harry and Ron walked up the spiral staircase past all the other dorms until they got to the very top. 

The sign read:  
Dorm 8 (temporary)  
Harry Potter-G  
Ronald Wheasly-G  
Nevil Longbottom-G  
Blaise Zabini-S  
Draco Malfoy-S

Harry was not happy with this arrangement, nor was anyone else. They would just have to do the best they could.  
Draco Malfoy  
Draco watched Harry and Ron walk up to their room. Pansy tapped his shoulder, “We should go up to them and try to make friends!” She said gesturing toward Ginny, Nevil and Hermione. Blaise nodded, “I agree. I think if we try to make friends today it might pay off in the future.”  
Draco was uninterested “Well I don't care what you do just don't involve me in it!” Pansy rolled her eyes and she and Blaise stood up and made their way over to the Gryfindors. Draco watched a rather tense, uncomfortable scene unfold. Hermione was trying her best to be friendly but Ginny and Nevil were standing at her side being very quiet and reserved. Eventually Nevil, Ginny and Hernione went up to the dorms, and Pansy and Blaise came back and sat down again. “Well, that went well.” Remarked Draco after a moment of silence, Pansy smacked him on the back of the head and said, “It did go considerably well. Hermione seemed set on becoming our friend, Ginny and Nevil weren’t unfriendly, just a little quiet.”  
Blaise looked at Draco, “It will take time but eventually I think we could all be friends.” He gave Draco a look then said, “Well I’m off to bed. See you guys at breakfast.” With that Blaise headed up the stairs to the boys’ dorm. Pansy said one last thing to Draco before she also went to bed, “Look Draco, I'm not going to force you to be their friends, but you've been so sad lately. Maybe some new friends is all you need.”  
Draco watched her go and wondered how much she knew. He turned his head to the fire; watching the flames crackle he thought how he was going to spend another year at Hogwarts with Harry. “You should never have come!” He whisper-yelled at himself. Then he thought, ‘What’s the use? I’m already stuck here. I should probably just make the most of it.’ Draco tore his eyes from the glittering flames and slowly made his way to the top floor of the boys tower. He opened the door softly and taking his shirt off, crawled into the only remaining bed. He lay there looking at the bedpost then he realized that it wasn't just him and Blaise in this room. Ron, Nevil and Harry were also here. He looked across the room and saw Harry sleeping. ‘He looks so peaceful.’ Draco thought to himself. He envied Harry. He seemed like he had the perfect life. Good friends, fame, good looks. ‘Definitely good looks.’ Draco thought. ‘Oh god. I’m doing this again.’ Why was he even trying to fight it at this point. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this but, I guess I have to admit to myself that I have a crush on Harry Potter.’


	4. Irmitait

Harry Potter

Harry sat up groggily and put on his glasses. He looked around, ‘This isn't the Gryffindor dorms!’ He thought in alarm. He shot out of bed. Then the events of last night came back to him. “Ohhhhh that’s right I’m in the Slyther-’ He caught sight of Draco. His eyes widened. ‘Damn…’ he thought, ‘Wait, hold up. Don't think that. Why are you thinking that! He’s your enemy! Geez pull yourself together Harry!’ He got up and walked over to Ron and Nevil, “Guys. Wake up!” he said. 

“Wharrggg?” Ron asked groggily. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late for breakfast.” 

Nevil yawned and got to his feet, “Shouldn’t we wake up Blaise and Draco?” He asked. Ron looked at Nevil in disgust and said, “Who cares about Slytherins anyway?” 

“Well Hermione said we should make friends with them.” 

“Fine.” Ron retorted. “Do whatever you want! I’m going down to breakfast.” 

They all changed, and Ron left the room. Harry looked over at Draco who was still sleeping, “I suppose we should wake them up.” he said walking over to Draco’s bed. “ Doesn’t mean we can't have a little fun though...Malfoy, rise and shine!” he said, slapping him. Draco’s eyes shot open. “What the FUCK Potter. Get off.” Harry walked away calling over his shoulder, “Hurry up we’ll be late for breakfast.” 

...

“Did you get your schedule?” Asked Ron from across the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up from his eggs. “Ya, they added another class called: Rebuilding Hogwarts.” He said. A huff from beside him made him look over, 

“You two didn’t even try to make friends with the Slytherins last night.” Said Hermione.

“Why should we?” Retorted Ron “They’re ugly git’s!” “Ron!” shouted Hermione exasperated, “If we don’t at least try we’re not going to survive living with them this year!” Ron put his hands up “Alright, alright you win I’ll try to make friends with the Slytherins!” Hermione looked expectantly at Harry, “What?” He asked, “You don’t actually think I’m going to get all buddy, buddy with Malfoy? Do you?” Hermione looked like she was about to explode. “Fine you win! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. Just stop bugging me!” 

...

“What’s your first class?” Asked Ginny catching up to Harry in the hall. “Potions.” He replied. “Me too.” She said, then added thoughtfully, “I wonder who our new teacher will be?” Their question was answered when they stepped into the classroom. “Slughorn! I thought he ran away after the battle last year!” Ginny gasped (Harry cringed at the mention of the battle) “How did Headmistress McGonigal manage to track him down?” Slughorn heard her and came over, “As a matter of fact I tracked her down.” He said with a grin. “I had nowhere else to go. I have no relatives and no home. So I decided to come here instead.” The bell rang and Harry looked for an open spot. The only desk open was right next to Draco. ‘Oh god here we go again.’ He thought, ‘I should keep my word to Hermione and try to be nice.’ 

Draco Malfoy

Draco watched Harry sit down next to him. He ignored him as Slughorn started talking about love potions. ‘Could this get any worse?’ He thought. Then Slughorn assigned partners. For the whole year. Draco got paired with Harry. Of course. Harry didn’t seem happy about the arrangement either. If he had to admit it he kind of wanted Harry to be his partner. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Ginny was staring across the room at him with a look of pure jealousy on her face. Draco felt a stab of satisfaction. Slughorn assigned them to work on a strong love potion called Irmitaite. Draco turned to Harry and said “Potter just follow my lead and put things in the caldron when I tell you to.” 

Before he could start Harry pushed his hand away from the ingredients and said, “Look Malfoy, Hermione wants us to try and be friends so I guess we’re going to have to talk to each other.” 

Draco was blushing from Harry’s touch, so he turned away to hide his face and said, “Fine whatever.” He was so scared that Harry would see right through him. They continued the potion. Then Slughorn said the worst thing possible: “Alright class, now we will be testing the love potions on each other. One person will put their hair in and the other will drink it. As you might recall it works somewhat like the Polyjuice Potion.” Harry and Draco looked at each other. At the same time they both said “Rock, Paper, Scissors.” Harry played Scissors and Draco played Paper. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.’ Draco thought as Harry put his hair in a vial of the potion. He handed it to Draco. Draco forced his face to look nonchalant, and drank the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing is a little sloppy, I am editing this at 2 am.


	5. Look who's Friends Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> There is a kissing scene in this chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable, well your screwed because there are far worse things in here.

Harry Potter 

Harry watched as Draco drank the potion. It took effect immediately. Draco shook his head and looked at Harry with dark green emerald pools. There was so much love in his eyes it was hard to believe it was fake. 

“Harry, have I ever told you that I love you?” Draco asked in a weirdly creepy voice. 

“Oh dear god!” Said Harry, “Malfoy your under a spell! You don’t actually like me like that!” 

Draco looked confused, “How could you say that! I love you with all my heart!” 

‘Oh God, why does he look cute saying that?’ Harry thought. He looked over his shoulder at Ginny who was backing away as Seamus tried to kiss her. Draco looked at Harry and he felt smooth fingers touch his face. Then Draco leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched. Harry found himself enjoying it, but he pulled away fast, thinking about how wrong it was to kiss Malfoy! 

“Professor Slughorn! We need the antidote over here!” He shouted, panicked. 

Slughorn gave Draco the antidote and Draco seemed to wake from a trance. The professor seemed to know what was going to happen so he backed away slowly.

“Wha- What happened?” Draco asked, his voice groggy.

“You kissed me.” Harry responded. 

Draco exploded “WHAT THE FUCK! YOU LET IT HAPPEN!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!” The whole class turned and looked at him. 

Harry said quietly, “It wasn’t as if I could stop you! You were under a fucking spell!” 

Ginny looked at Harry with shock written all over her face. “You kissed him?!” 

Harry looked at her with pleading eyes, “I didn’t do it on purpose!” He cried. “He just leaned in and kissed me!” 

Ginny was hurt, “But you let it happen.” She said quietly, “We're over! You obviously don’t even love me anymore!” She raced out of the classroom. 

“Ginny, wait!” Harry shouted, running after her. As he chased her down the hallway he thought, ‘She is right about one thing, I did let it happen.’

Draco Malfoy

Draco watched Harry run down the hallway after Ginny, his mind buzzing with questions. He had completely blacked out that whole time! ‘Had Harry seen through him? Who else saw? Was there a spell to turn back time? How was Harry ever going to forgive him?’ “Class dismissed!” said Slughorn as the bell rang. 

Draco was walking to his next class when he literally bumped into Hermione. “What do you want, Granger?” he sneered. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom closing the door. 

“Can you try and be a little nicer!” She said once they were alone. Draco rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he said haughtily “Just please tell me what's going on!” She let out a little huff. 

“Is it true that you kissed Harry? I heard Ginny crying in the bathroom this morning.” 

“Didn't Potter tell you? I was under a spell.” 

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, “Well thanks to you, Ginny and Harry broke up. Hope you're happy.” 

As a matter of fact Draco was happy, but he was not about to confess that to Hermione. “Well the weasel was never good for Harry anyway.” he said. As he began to walk out he realized what he just said and unfortunately so did Hermione. 

“Did you just say The weasel isn't good for HARRY? You actually care for him more than you let on!” She squealed excitedly, “We can actually be friends now!” 

Draco spun on his heel; looked Hermione dead in the eye and said, “You will not tell anyone what you just heard!” He snarled. Hermione poked him his glare not fasing her in the slightest, and said happily “So you’re admitting it!” She giggled

“Shut up Granger!” Draco said blushing. Hermione skipped out of the room looking happier than Draco felt. ‘Damn it! Will she see right through me?’ he wondered. He decided not to worry about it and headed to his next class. 

…

Draco was so tired from the day's activities and went straight to his dorm after dinner. It was a very eventful evening full of more vain attempts at making friends. ‘This is a stuid idea anyway.’ he thought to himself as he changed. ‘Actually being friends with Gryffindors could you imagine that.’ Pansy and Hermione were crazy! He fell onto his bed and sighed; no one here would ever truly want to be his friend. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and the creaking of a door. Draco looked up to see Harry push the door open. They looked at each other for a minute, then Harry grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. When he came out Draco made sure to be asleep.


	6. Strange Figures

Harry Potter

Harry looked at Draco who had fallen asleep. So much had happened with Ginny in the bathroom. Harry knew he should blame him, but for some reason he didn't. He felt he couldn't blame Draco. He was under a spell after all, and Harry himself had admittedly liked the kiss. So what was he supposed to do? Tell Draco that he thought he loved him? Hell no! Maybe he didn't even like the kiss, maybe the fumes of the potion had somehow messed with his brain! But in Harry's heart he knew that wasn't true. ‘God Damn it!’ Harry scolded himself ‘Do you have a FUCKING CRUSH on Malfoy?’ He slammed his fists on the table shaking the room. A loud slam surprised Harry as Ron burst through the door. 

“Everything alright mate?” He asked with concern in his eyes. 

“Ya, I’m fine thanks.” Replied Harry. 

Ron changed and slid into bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. Harry was left with his thoughts. 

…

Harry woke up to the sound of footsteps. His eyes flew open, but he stayed silent. Harry saw a figure snuck out of the room. Harry slid into his Invisibility Cloak, and followed it. The figure swept out of the Slytherin common room. ‘What is he up to?’ thought Harry. Silently the figure led Harry down corridors and up staircases. Finally the figure led him up to the 7th floor. Then Harry realized where it must be going. 

‘The Room of Requirement!’ he thought. 

He was right, the figure slipped into a door that had appeared out of nowhere. Harry followed it. He entered a room full of knives. ‘Why would someone want knives?’ Harry asked himself. Then the figure took off it’s hood. It was Draco. Harry just stood there in shock. Draco picked a knife off of a shelf, and aimed it at his arm. 

‘No!’ Harry thought; he knew what Draco was about to do. 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry cried pointing his wand at Draco. 

The knife flew out of Draco’s hand and clattered to the ground. He turned around and whipped out his wand. “Potter!” Draco yelled “What are you doing here?!” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Harry replied. 

The boys just stood there staring at each other and waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly Draco dropped to his knees, his wand clattering to the ground. “Why do you even care anymore?!” He sobbed. Harry was in utter loss for words. He had never seen Draco like this. 

The blonde looked at him with tears flooding his eyes. “You probably hate me so much! I’m a Death Eater, Harry! I’m evil! I ruined your relationship with Ginny, and I tried to kill you last year! How could you ever like me?” 

Harry got down on one knee, “Draco… Why would you cut because of me?” He asked “I’m willing to give you a second chance. As for you being a Death Eater, well that's in the past. I like to forget the past and focus on the present. I want to start over. We can just be friends.” 

Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve, “I would like that.” He said sniffing. 

“Can I ask you one thing?” Questioned Harry.

“Sure.”

“Why did you return to Hogwarts? The truth.”

“I-” Draco hesitated, “I couldn't sleep at night knowing that I had destroyed Hogwarts; knowing that I had caused you such pain. So I made myself come back.” 

“I didn’t know you were that compassionate.” Harry said quietly. 

“Well there’s a lot of things you don't know about me Potter.” 

Harry laughed, “I’m sure there’s plenty. Anyway let's get out of here.” 

As they walked out of the Room of Requirement Harry heard a voice from behind him yell: “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy come here at once!”

Draco Malfoy

Draco whipped around Headmistress McGonigal standing there looking livid. He heard Harry whisper, “Shit!” Under his breath. 

“What do you think you're doing wandering the school at night?” McGonigal said sternly. “Why are you not in bed? You know what I don’t want to hear it! 30 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!” 

“Professor!!” Draco pleaded, “We were just practicing spells.” 

McGonigal looked at him with a questioning stare, “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, the fact that you're 8th years does not give you the right to go trampling around school at night! Only on your second night here! I am very disappointed in both of you! I hope you enjoy practicing spells in detention for the next two weeks!” 

McGonigal turned on her heel and walked away. As she headed back down the corridor she said, “I trust that both of you will see yourselves back to the common room.” 

The moment her footsteps faded Harry and Draco burst out laughing. “God Potter,” Draco said with tears in his eyes, “Looks like we got two weeks in detention to ‘practice spells’.” 

Harry looked at Draco and said with a grin, “You know… you're half bad.” 

“We’ll see about that Potter!” 

“Look,” Harry said with all seriousness in his voice, “I’m sorry for making your life hell. I should have taken your hand that time in first year, but out of pure spite, I didn't.”

Draco hesitated not knowing what to say, “Well, thank you for that apology, Potter. We can both agree that I did make your life hell as well…” Harry nodded chuckling. 

As the boys started to walk down the corridor Draco blushed. ‘Pull yourself together Draco’ He scolded himself. 

… 

“Hey Malfoy get up!” 

Draco bolted up, startled, and hit his head on the top of his bed. He looked over at whoever had woken him up and saw Harry laughing his ass off. 

“God, Potter.” Draco said through his teeth. “You’d better get out of here before I FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

His words were empty and Harry knew that too. Suddenly Daco was aware of all the eyes in the room. They were facing him and Harry. ‘Shit!’ He thought. He could feel his cheeks start to redden so he busied himself by digging through his Hogwarts trunk. 

“What was that all about?” he heard Ron ask. Draco saw Harry rub the back of his neck. 

“Ummm, mate you might not like this but, Malfoy and I have decided to put our differences behind us and try to be friends.” came his muffled reply. 

“Your mental!” Ron said in disgust, “But I suppose if we’re to keep our word to Hermione your right.” 

Draco lifted his head. “Well Weasley, you don't have to be friends with me. I honestly don’t care!” he said. Nevil looked at Ron and then Draco and then back to Ron. 

“I mean, Pansy and Blaise were keen on making friends a couple of nights ago… We could at least try.”

Ron let out a little ‘humph’ that would have made Hermione proud and mumbled, “Hermione would kill me if I didn’t..” Harry rolled his eyes and got up. “Well if you’re going to sit here and talk about it all day then I’m leaving. I fucking starving.”


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the writing isn't perfect. But I did write this at two am.

Harry Potter

Harry watched Hemioe’s face go from confusion, to happiness, to wariness, as he walked in talking to Draco. 

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione promptly confronted him, “Why were you talking to Malfoy?” she asked. 

Harry explained what had happened the night before, and Hermione squealed. “I told you we could all be friends!” 

As Harry was eating breakfast he noticed that somehow, the news of him being friends with Malfoy had changed the atmosphere. Everyone except Hermione was tense. 

Harry was glad when McGonigal stepped to the headmistress podium and announced, “Good Morning students. I hope you are all well, I do have a couple of things I wish to put into action immediately. Due to our lack of 8th years I have decided to move them all to the same class.” 

All the 8th years groaned. McGoligal ignored them and continued her lips pursed “Your new schedules will appear in front of you.” 

Harry looked down at his plate and sure enough his schedule was right there. “As for the second year students, please note that the forbidden forest is OFF LIMITS!” McGonigal looked down at the note she was holding and continued, 

“Professor Salvarita is out with a cold this morning.” (Harry noticed that some of the other teachers muttering darkly, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was really a cold that the Professor had.) “With that I bid you a good day.” McGonigal said, and with that she stepped down from the podium. 

Harry looked down at the new schedule and heard Ron groan. “Ugh we have Rebuilding Hogwarts first!” 

Hermione looked at him and tutted, “Hogwarts isn’t going to rebuild itself on its own, now is it?” 

After they finished breakfast, Harry Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Quidditch field where the rebuilding was going to happen. 

… 

“Alright listen up you hooligans!” Madam Hooch yelled. “I want this field spotless for Quidditch Tryouts tomorrow!” 

‘Tryouts!’ Harry thought ‘I totally forgot!’ He made a mental note to get on his broom tonight and practice. 

“I want you to get into two groups. One will take the field and one to tackle the bleachers. I want all the rubbish in a pile over there. If you need to get your brooms out you can, but know that I'm watching you.” 

Madame Hooch racked her hawklike eyes over the students and they all looked away. Madam Hooch’s eyes could be quite scary at times. Hooch blew her whistle and the students formed two groups. 

Hermione and Pansy of course made sure that all the Gryffindor and Slytherin 8th years were together as well as Luna and Cho from Ravenclaw. They would be tackling the bleachers. 

Harry knew he would need his broom for this and yelled “Accio Firebolt!” he already had experience with the summoning charm, as he had summoned his Firebolt in his fourth year to fight a dragon. 

That seemed so far away now. He mounted his Firebolt, flew a couple times around the stadium then down to the bleachers. Harry relished the wind whipping through his hair, and got lost in the sensation of flying. It felt good to be on a broom again. 

“Oy Potter!” he heard Draco yell from below, jolting him from his stupor.“Stop being such a showoff!” Draco then smirked that little smirk of his that drove Harry insane.

Harry looked at Draco and teased, “Alright get up here show me what you got!” 

Draco summoned his Nimbus 2001 and flew up to join Harry. “Three laps.” he said, reaching Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and said “On your mark, get set, go!” 

Harry flattened himself to the broom and shot off. He looked behind him and Draco was on his heels. 

The first lap he was in the lead, but then Draco started catching up. Harry gritted his teeth and flew faster.

The third lap they were neck and neck. 

They were nearing the finish line and it looked like Harry was going to win, whenHarry suddenly jerked back on his broom. Realization had him like a boulder, letting Draco take the win. 

Harry was dumbfounded. Did he actually let Draco Malfoy win a race? Then he heard a shout from below them. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, no messing around please get back to work!”

Draco Malfoy

Draco laughed and said “Sorry Madam Hooch!” 

Then he turned to Harry confused, “What was that all about?” He asked, referring to his win. He knew that Harry would have easily won. 

Harry looked confused as well and also a little embarrassed. “I- I don’t know.” he said. “I-I suppose, I-I felt bad for always taking 1st and thought you should get your chance.” Harry looked at Draco, his eyes full of regret. “I should have realized sooner, you were tired of coming in second best.” 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Draco felt a jolt of affection for the smaller boy, he had never expected the great Harry Potter of all people to understand him. 

“I'm glad you realized that.” Draco said quietly, still dumbfounded. 

Harry turned away and said “Lets go help the others.” As they were flying back to the bleachers, Draco thought he saw a small smile on Harry’s face. That made Draco smile and it but it put a bounce in his step. 

… 

By the time class was over, the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting along a lot better. Even Ron was more comfortable around Draco. That was saying something. 

Hermione and Pansy were probably the closest of the group. Hermione looked a bit flustered every time Pansy called her ‘Darling.’ That made Draco smile. Pansy had always had a certain charm to her.

… 

After all classes were finished, Draco walked back to the Slytherin dorms intending to get some sleep. As he was walking up the spiral staircase he bumped into Harry. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Geez, you're so nosy sometimes Potter!” He said.

“Well wherever you're going, stop going there! We have detention, remember? McGonigal said we have to finish cleaning the Quidditch field!” 

“Oh your right. Damn it! Here I am thinking I could get some sleep. But no. Potter over here had to go and get me caught in the Room.”

Harry and Draco bickered all the way down to the field where they saw Madam Hooch waiting. 

“Glad you could come boys!” she said in a falsely bright voice. “Now get to work!” 

Harry sped off on his broom Draco close behind him. They flew to the top of the stadium and started shifting big rocks. Draco and Harry were closer than before. I guess you could say they were friends.

At one point Draco came up behind Harry intending to scare him, but Harry turned around at the last moment. Their faces got really close their breath mingling together. Both boys could feel their cheeks burn (but they wouldn't tell the other) and at that moment each knew they had a crush on the other. 

…Meanwhile… 

Hermione lay awake unable to sleep. 

She shifted to her side and quietly whispered. “Pansey? Are you awake?” 

Hermione heard Pansy stir. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you bored?”

“Hell yes!” 

“Okay then. First things first, I have a confession,” Hermione said. “I kind of ship Harry and Draco.”

“Me too!” Pansy squealed. 

Hermione grinned, “Let me show you something I found in the library yesterday.”

“What do books have to do with Harry and Draco?” 

“You’ll see.” 

She opened the book and Pansy read the title. “Cupid’s Arrow?” 

Hermione nodded vigorusly “Rumor has it that the last place it was seen was here in Hogwarts!”


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, my birthday is just around the corner so I was preparing for my quarantine party. Lol

Harry Potter

Harry woke with a start. Sweating he tried to catch his breath. He had just had an awful dream. About Voldemort. 

He thought the dreams would cease after Harry had destroyed him. Unfortunately he was mistaken. It wasn't like Voldemort was in Harry’s head. It was more like he was reliving memories of the battle. It was still horrible nonetheless. The screams, and the blood. Most of the dead were just children. I hurt that Harry knew that he was the cause of it. They fought for him. If only he had been faster, stronger, smarter...

It took a while for Harry’s eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did, he saw that it was almost 6:45. Breakfast was at 7:00. The others would be up soon, so he decided to change and head down to the Slytherin common room. He walked down the spiraling staircase stretching his back as he went. He entered the room and sat down in front of the fire (there was always a fire in all the common rooms for some reason). 

As he looked into the dancing flames his mind drifted. Of course the first thing he thought of was a certain blonde. ‘Why would he ever like Draco?’ he thought to himself. ‘Even as a friend? He’s a Death Eater Harry! He has the fucking Dark Mark! I mean the war is past. I guess he was forced into it. So i can’t really call him a death Eater.’ Harry slapped his head. This was all way too confusing.

“Hey Harry!” He heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him, and recognized Ron’s slippers. 

“Everything alright?” Ron asked with concern in his voice. 

“Yes… no actually.” Harry responded, resolving to tell his best friend. Ron had the right to know; he had stuck with Harry through thick and thin. 

Harry took a deep breath preparing for the worst, “You know what happened with Ginny and the kiss?” he asked Ron.

“Yea.”

“W-well… when h-he kissed me… I-I don't know how to e-explain it…” 

Harry fumbled for words, “Ok you know what, fuck this, I’mma just say it… Ron, I think I’m gay.”

“What?” Ron’s eyes widened.

“Well, I don't know there’s just something about him that’s just really intriguing, you know?”

Ron looked perplexed, “Just who are we talking about here?”

Harry looked at him; embarrassment written all over his face, “Draco Malfoy.”

Harry watched the confusion on Ron’s face melt into anger. 

He exploded, “Harry! What the fuck! I don’t care about you liking blokes, but Malfoy! Seriously! He tried to fucking kill us last year! In the Room of Requirement he was literally going to blast you to fuckng bits.” 

Harry had been expecting this, but it didn't make him less angry at Ron. Ron had always been the one who had the biggest quarrel with the Malfoys. But Ron didn’t know what it was like to kiss Draco. Harry knew he was being ridiculous but he didn’t care. (Though he was grateful Ron had accepted his sexual preference.) 

“Why do you care.” he snarled at Ron, fuming. 

Ron looked at him like he was crazy, “Dude, you must be mental to have a crush on Malfoy, and I care because I’m your best friend!” 

Suddenly the color drained from Harry’s face. “Do you remember when we destroyed the diadem?” He asked Ron quietly. 

Ron nodded looking put out at Harry’s sudden change of attitude. Harry looked up at him, tears in his eyes. 

“Why didn’t I realize? At Malfoy Manor, Draco knew it was me. He didn’t say anything though. He saved my life. So I couldn't leave him in the Room of Requirement. I had to save him because I owe my life to him. In saving him I repaid him, but we’re still connected in some way that is incomprehensible.” 

Ron looked amazed. “How does that even work?” He asked. 

“Same thing with Wormtail!” Harry went on, his voice raising. “I saved him so he owed me his life.” 

Harry jumped up and started pacing, “What if I don’t actually like Draco.” he said is heart pounding. “What if it’s just the magical bond between us!” 

Ron looked uneasy. “I don’t think that's how it works, mate” he said.

“Ron’s right. That’s not how it works.”

Harry whipped around to face the newcomer. 

“Harry, I think you're just desperate to believe that you don’t have these feelings. As they say, ‘The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference’” Hermione said stepping down from the girls dorm staircase. 

“Blimey, Hermione!” Ron said, “How do you always manage to surprise us? How does that quote even correspond with this situation?” 

Hermione huffed and said, “Harry, you can’t ignore these feelings. If you have them you have them! There’s nothing you can do. It has nothing to do with a magical death bond, this entirely you.” 

“Hermione’s just trying to show off, mate. She thinks she’s so great because she knows a quote that we don’t” Ron muttered good-naturedly to Harry, which earned him a dirty look from Hermione.

3 months later

Draco Malfoy

Draco’s arm was pricking again. He looked down at his Dark Mark. ‘Why was it moving?’ He thought, frustrated. Voldemort bit the dust, but his Dark Mark was moving. It made absolutely no sense. 

He decided to ignore it. 

Walking down to breakfast, Pansy was in an unusually good mood. “Why are you so happy?” He asked, scowling. 

“Oh no reason.” Pansy replied. What Draco didn’t know was that she and Hermione had finally managed to track down Cupid's Arrow. 

Draco’s morals dropped even further when they approached the Gryffindor table. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing together, and somehow Draco felt left out. Since Draco and Harry had become friends the two had been inseparable. Draco knew he was being stupid, but he couldn’t push aside the feeling that Harry was just being his pity friend. Draco hated pity friends. He wanted to be part of Harry’s life so badly. Draco wanted to make Harry laugh like Ron and Hermione did, so he spent more and more time with them. 

Naturally Blaise and Pansy, being his only friends, didn’t want to let him drift away, so the three musketeers had now become six. 

Some unfortunate things had happened to Nevil and Ginny. Nevil’s grandmother had died so he was taking care of her exotic pets for the rest of the year, and Ginny had never come back after Thanksgiving. Ron said it was family matter but Draco knew something more serious was going on. 

Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table. “Hey Weasley!” He said, spotting Ron’s owl Pig flying in from the roof, “Is that your bloody owl? He looks like he’s got a package.” 

Ron looked up and ducked just in time to see Pig crash into a goblet of pumpkin juice, the large, oddly wrapped package too much for him to carry.

“Holy crap!” Blaise exclaimed. “It looks like a broomstick!”

“Go on then!” Harry said urgently, “Open it!” 

“Come on, mate!”

“Let’s see what it is!”

“Alright, alright!” Ron said, looking a bit flustered. He ripped open the package. 

There lay a Firebolt shining with glistening new wood, and smelling like broom polish. 

Ron looked dumbfounded. 

“Who sent it?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “It was my Secret Santa I think…” 

Draco smacked his head. He had completely forgotten. 

A few months ago it was Blaise’s idea to do a Secret Santa exchange. It was a muggle costume that Draco was unfamiliar with. Blaise was a half-blood so he had grown up with all sorts of crazy traditions. Draco had pulled Harry's name out of the hat, but he had forgotten that you had to give the gifts this week! 

Draco had to think of something fast! Luckily they were going to Hogsmead today because school was out. He would get Harry a gift then. 

… 

“Come on Draco think!” Hermione chided. “What would Harry like as a present?” 

Draco glared at her. “Well what do you give a guy that has everything? Fame, money, friends!” he said sourly. 

“C’mon Draco!” Pansy said, “Don’t be like that! I’m sure you can think of something!” 

“Why don’t you go and talk to him?” Hermione suggested. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. Seeing no point in arguing with the girls he sauntered over to Harry. Harry was standing over at Honeydukes admiring an assortment of color changing popsicles. His cheeks were rosy and as Draco he could see his glasses fogging up from the heat of the sweet shop. 

‘God he’s cute. I wish he would actually like me back. That would be a great Secret Santa gift!’ Then Draco shook his head at the thought. If he was going to turn to mush every time he saw Harry he might as well throw himself off the top of the astronomy tower.

...Meanwhile…

Pansy watched Draco strut up to Harry. 

She turned to Hermione, “Did you bring it?” she asked referring to Cupid’s Arrow. 

Hermione nodded. 

“Good.” Pansy said. 

The night before she and Hermione had finally tracked down Cupid’s Arrow. They had found it in a hidden compartment in the restricted section of the library along with a strong love potion made by Cupid himself. 

“Ok.” Hermione said. “We’ll only have one shot at this. So we better make it a good one!” 

She loaded the bow and arrow with the love potion, and aimed the thing at Harry and Draco. Letting out a breath, Hermione pulled the trigger, and darted into an alleyway, Pansy slipping in behind her. “Reducto.” Hermione whispered and the bow was demolished into ash with the vile and arrows. 

...Meanwhile...

Draco was just talking to Harry about broomsticks when he saw an arrow whistling through the air headed directly toward Harry.


	9. Muggle Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in here that might make you cringe.

Harry was shoved to the ground by thin arms. 

“Oy!” He said annoyed at Draco, they’d just been arguing about who was the best player on the Chudley Cannons, there was no reason to push him over. 

Then he noticed what Draco was staring at. 

A pink arrow was lying on the ground where Harry had been moments earlier. It was smoking and fizzing as if it were a tiny volcano. 

Harry was confused. ‘A tiny pink arrow? Where have I seen one of those?’ He thought. 

Draco crouched down to examine the arrow closer, then gasped, “That’s a love arrow! Someone was trying to put a love spell on you Harry.” 

Harry’s eyes scanned the crowded storefronts but he could see no one holding a bow. It seemed to come out of nowhere. ‘Unless…’ No his friends wouldn't do that. Would they?

“I think this is a real Cupid Arrow.” Draco said. “I read somewhere that Cupid’s arrows contain the most powerful love potions ever made.” 

Harry siggered “You're starting to sound like Hermione.” he said.

“Oh shut up! I should be the one laughing! Someone is so in love with you that they tried to spell you.” Draco said smirking “But seriously, the real question is who would try to spell you? Or me for that matter?” 

Draco stood up “We should loo- What the fuck are you doing Potter dont touch the damn thing! Are you fucking stupid?” 

Draco’s outburst startled Harry, who had bent down to pick up the arrow. He fell back into Ron and Blaise coming up behind him. 

“Everything ok Harry?” Blaise asked. 

“Yea…” Harry said, struggling to his feet. 

“Geez Malfoy, what’d you do that for?” Ron asked annoyed.

“For your information weasel, Potter was about to touch the love arrow!”

“Why would someone shoot a love arrow at you?”

“I don’t know! We were just standing here and it shot out of nowhere!”

“Did you see who it was?” Blaise asked.

Harry interjected seeing as Draco was getting annoyed. “No. we didn’t see who did it, but we should just forget it. Whoever shot the arrow ran, so we’re unlikely to catch them. C’mon let's go find Hermione and Pansy.” 

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco, looked for Hermione and Pansy everywhere. They couldn't seem to find the girls anywhere though. 

‘That’s odd.’ Harry thought, ‘they must have gone back to the castle already.’ 

Harry stopped dead. All the boys turned to look at him.

“You good mate?” Ron quirried.

“Yea, yea.” Harry answered distractedly. “You guys go back to the castle, I’ll meet you there. Bye!”

Before anyone could stop him he ran down a back alleyway towards a shop with a bright red overhanging.

Harry stepped in to O’Cormack’s Owl Shop. He had almost forgotten about the Secret Santa exchange, for he had pulled Draco’s name out of the hat. It took awhile for Harry to figure out what Draco wanted, but Harry thought that he might have a good idea. 

Harry knew that Draco’s owl had been killed in the Hogwarts battle along with most of the school’s owls, so he had decided to get him a new one. Harry still mourned Hedwig, but he also could use an owl. He knew that no owl would be as good as Hedwig, but he still needed his letters delivered. 

Harry studied his surroundings. The musty odor of owl droppings and sawdust filled the air. It was dark in the owl shop and you could hear the gentle hoots of the owls. Harry walked around the small room looking at owls of all colors, shapes and sizes. His eyes fell on two owls in one of the bigger cages. One of them was a snowy owl. It reminded Harry of Hedwig. 

The shopkeeper noticed Harry looking at them and came over. “Ah yes…” He said in a soft voice. “Those two were found together on a highway. They were close to death, but I rescued them and brought them here. Since their near death experience they have been inseparable. We think they’re in love. I didn’t know owls could be gay untill they started acting like this. It’s actually quite interesting. Owls sometimes act more human than we do.” 

He said it in such a way that Harry was confused. 

Harry looked up at the owl keeper surprised and said, “Sir, do you think being gay is wrong?” 

The keeper looked taken aback and said, “My dear boy, whatever made you say that?” 

“Well, I've just met certain wizards who would cringe if they heard of gay owls.”

“In my opinion,” the keeper said not taking his eyes off the owls, “Being gay is just simply another part of life. Another interesting fact about a person. It’s not wrong in any way.” 

Draco Malfoy

‘Draco was climbing a tower of garbage. 

“IF WE DIE FOR THEM I’LL KILL YOU HARRY!!!” 

Ron whisked over his head on a broomstick. Flames were engulfing everything around him. Draco scrambled higher on the pile of rubbish. Crabbe fell back into a tiger’s mouth. Goyle cried out, but it was too late to save him. 

He heard a shout from above him and he looked to see Harry diving toward him. Draco reached out a hand, but his hand slipped out of Harry’s. Harry swooped over him again and this time managed to pull Draco onto his broomstick. The Room of Lost things was burning, and Draco was inside it! They were headed for the door about to burst through…’

Draco woke with a start. He glanced at his clock. It was three in the morning and his Dark Mark was throbbing again. 

‘Why does it keep doing this?’ he wondered. 

Closing his eyes he tried to fall back asleep, but couldn’t. He decided to just go down to the common room. Draco walked down the stairs, fully dressed. He shivered; it was cold in the dungeons. He was about to sit down in his usual chair by the fire when he noticed a note. It read:

DRACO MEET ME IN 

THE OWLERY

AS SOON AS YOU CAN

COME ALONE

The card had no signature. ‘Well that’s anonymous.’ Draco thought. He debated whether to go, or not. Well he had nothing better to do, so he decided to go, but to be cautious about it. Draco cast a Disillusion Charm on himself and slid out of the Slytherin common room. He held his wand at the ready just in case this was an elaborate prank. 

Draco slunk through the halls making his way to the very top of the school. Filch was patrolling the 6th floor corridor, so Draco had to take a detour. He slunk up the arching stone steps that lead to the highest point at Hogwarts. The owlery was dead silent. He cautiously cracked open the door. There was no one there. 

‘You complete idiot!’ Draco scolded himself. ‘You actually thought someone would be waiting for you! God this was probably an elaborate prank to lock you out of the common room.’ 

He hurriedly turned to leave, then a voice sounded from behind him. “Wait! Draco?” Draco spun around. Harry was standing there next to an owl rack pulling off his Invisibility Cloak. 

“Draco. You got my note then?” 

“Yea.” Draco said perplexed. “Why did you need to meet me all the way up here? Why couldn’t you just talk to me in the common room?”

“Well, I had to show you something and it was kind of hard to bring him down to the common room…”

Harry stepped aside to reveal a snowy owl. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. (a cute habit [in Draco’s opinion] that he would do when he was nervous.)

“You see, I’m your Secret Santa…” he said nervously, “I know that it’s supposed to be a secret but… I had to give it to you in person.” 

‘Damn,’ Draco thought, ‘Why is he so nice all the time?’ Draco could feel his cheeks turning red, so he hid his face from Harry. 

“Oh no,” Harry said looking panicked, “If you don’t like him I can take him back to the ow-” 

He broke off as Draco rushed over and gave him a huge hug. “Thank you!” He cried. 

Harry pated the back of Draco’s head awkwardly and said in a rush, “His name is Stormy because of his feathers. They look like a storm is going to hit. I got another one with him. The store keeper said they were gay.” 

Harry whistled and a great horned owl flew down from the rafters. “His name is Pogo.” Draco laughed. 

The two boys and their owls stayed up in the owlery for quite a long time. They both felt like there was something more than friendship in the way their knees touched, or the way that Draco had hugged Harry. Both boys felt it, but both boys brushed it off as a feeling of friendship.


	10. Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare

Harry Potter

Harry was laughing his ass off at what Draco had just said. Damn Draco was just so funny! It was contagious! 

“On a more serious note,” Harry said, trying to stifle his giggles. “Do you ever notice the way Luna talks about Ginny, I think she’s in love!”

Draco looked confused, “Wait, but aren't you mad because Ginny's your ex?”

Harry laughed even harder, “Haven't you heard? I have my eyes set on someone else! I couldn’t care less about her!” 

Harry noticed that Draco looked a little crestfallen by his statement, but Harry pretended not to see; his heart was thumping super fast.

“Honestly Malfoy! If you went any slower you’d be going backwards!” Harry said tears in his eyes. “Is it some kind of Malfoy tradition to be stupid?”

“What did you just say to me?” 

Draco pulled Harry up by his shirt collar and shoved the smaller boy into the wall of the owlery. His face red. 

“Say that again, I dare you.” He snarled, getting real close to Harry’s face. Harry shrank away from his gaze, suddenly feeling very small. 

Draco's face was so close to Harry’s it looked as if the two boys were about to kiss. Harry could feel his face beginning to reden. 

‘I didn’t realize how green Draco’s eyes were until now.’ He thought to himself. If he looked closer, he could see hints of grey and blue swirling amongst the green. Draco’s eyes were truly the most beautiful in existence. 

Suddenly the owlery door banged open, breaking Harry from his trance. 

“Oh there you are we’ve been worried sick mate! We thought-” Ron stood there looking at them with his mouth wide open. Harry blinked and Draco backed away from him. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Draco pleaded. 

Ron just started cracking up. Doubling over with laughter. 

“What’s going on?” Harry heard Hermione call from the stairs leading to the owlery. 

Pansy, Blaise and Hermione ran up the steps to the small tower. Ron was unable to answer due to his momentary laughing seizure. Pansy face suddenly got a look of understanding. She turned to Blaise and said, “The note! It was from Harry!” 

Hermione smirked at Harry and Harry mouthed ‘Shut up!’ 

Blaise, Pansy and Hermione all started cracking up as well. Draco and Harry just stood there trying not to blush. 

Draco eventually shoved his way down the stairs muttering something like “See you later Potter.”

… 

“Today we will be turning our desks into pigs, and back again.” Professor Pierce said. 

He was the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. All the kids loved him. Pierce was the funniest teacher, but he also cared about kids. 

“So class the spell today is Sanctio Itsaro repeat after me… Sanctio Itsaro, Sanctio Itsaro. Good, good now I want the Slytherin and the Gryiffindors over here and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs over here. Now everybody please, use your own desks not somebody else's!” 

The class chanted the spell and desks turned into different animals but never a pig. Even Hermione’s turned into a cow! 

‘Holy SHIT!.’ Harry thought shocked, ‘They’ve invented a spell that Hermione can't do.’ 

Harry looked down at his desk. ‘If Hermione can't do it what is the point of trying? Oh well here goes…’ 

“Sanctio Itsaro.” He said. Harry watched his desk magically transform into a PIG. 

Hermione looked up from across the room. “How’d you do it!” she practically screamed at him. 

“I don’t know.” Harry responded, still pondering his magic. 

“I’ve been trying forever!” she spat, “Professor Pierce told me about this lesson ages ago. I still can’t do it! It's really quite infuriating.” 

Blaise looked up from where he was working and walked over to the pair of them, “Woh Hermione! Calm down! Back up off of Harry’s grill. Just because you didn’t get it on your first try does not mean you get to mope about it! We all know that you are the brightest witch of your age, but sometimes you're not perfect! Geez!” 

Hermione glared at him. She looked like she was about to spit fire, but instead she just turned back to her desk and kept practicing.

Harry let out a breath and gave Blaise a grateful look. “Thanks dude.” He said, punching Blaise’s arm.

“No problem.”

Two days later...

Draco Malfoy

Draco was fuming. His friends were still on him and Harry for being in the owlery together. They wouldn’t give it up! 

Admittedly Draco might have taken it a bit too far by shoving Harry against the wall like that, but damn! Harry was cute with his messy hair that smelled like beach waves, and those green emerald eyes. Draco could just get lost in them, forever. 

(It had taken all of his self restraint not to undress Harry right then and there.) 

Harry had looked like he was blushing too, but Draco couldn't get his hopes up. Not when there was so much to lose. Like his dignity, and his virginity. 

“Hey guys!” Ron said, dragging Draco from his thoughts, “I know a game that will spice things up!” 

Draco snorted, ‘Like things needed spicing up.’ He thought bitterly. 

Ron who was unable to read minds said anyway,“Let’s play Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare!” 

‘We’re sitting in the Slytherin Common room with nothing to do anyways. Why not play a dangerous game that makes people catch feelings?’ Draco thought, exasperated.

“Another muggle game?” Draco complained. Everyone ignored him.

“Alright.” Hermione smirked, she flicked her wand and a bottle of Veritaserum appeared in front of her. “If you pick the truth you have to drink a sip of this. I’ll enchant this game so that if you don’t do one of the dares, you are forced to drink a vile of Boilation Serum.” She muttered something under her breath, and they felt something heavy settling over their shoulders, but the sensation was gone as soon as it came. 

Everyone groaned; Boilation Serum was a serum that will give you boils places where you don’t want them. (It was invented by Fred Weasly.) 

Hermione continued, “The order will be… Pansy, Ron, Me, Blaise, Draco and Harry last. Any questions?” No one spoke up. “Good let’s get started then. Pansy you’re up!” 

“Alright.” Pansy said shifting uncomfortably in her chair. “Ron, Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?”

Ron gulped, “Truth.” Taking the vile of Veritaserum.

“Kiss, Marry, Avada Kedavra. Hermione, Blaise, Draco?”

“Marry Hermione,” Ron said, the words coming as though they were being forced out, “Kill Draco, Kiss Blaise.” 

Everyone ooooooooo’d and Ron just blushed. Draco saw Hermione blush out of the corner of his eye.

Draco felt a pang. Of course, Ron would still be holding a grudge. Even if they were good friends now, Ron would never fully forgive Draco for making fun of his family.

Ron shook his head and asked, “Hermione, Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare.” 

“I’m feeling reckless. Dirty Dare.”

“French kiss me.” said Ron smirking. 

“I really don’t thi-” Hermione was cut off as Ron grabbed her waist, pulled her out of her chair, and pressed their lips together. 

Draco had to shield his eyes. After they broke apart Hermione was still blushing. 

When she finally found her voice she asked, “Draco, Truth Dare or Dirty Dare.” 

“Oh god, here we go.” Draco muttered hoping his chances would be good, “Um how about just a Truth.” Draco sipped the smallest amount of Veritaserum. Bracing himself for the inevitable doom.

Hermione looked devilish, “Draco, do tell us why you were in the owlery that day and what happened?” 

Draco felt as if words were being pushed out of his mouth by an invisible hand. “I got a note from Potter that said to meet him in the owlery,” he began, noticing that Harry was blushing hard. 

“When I got there he gave me an owl for my Secret Santa gift. We talked for a while, then he insulted my family, so I pushed him up against the wall…” 

Draco clapped a hand over his mouth wishing to say no more, but alas the Veritaserum was doing its job, “I really wasn’t mad at him at all. It just felt natural.” 

The room fell silent as Draco finished his story. It was Ron who spoke up next. 

“Damn mate. I didn’t know you were gay.” 

Hermione slapped him on the back of the head.

“Ouch, what was that for!”

Hermione looked like she was about to explode on Ron. 

Draco interjected, feeling the Veritaserum effect wearing off, “No, Hermione. I should have told you sooner. I-I do like boys. But not Potter, I-I have my eyes out for someone else.”


	11. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a kissing scene in here. I really hope you guys like it. It was my birthday today so I didn’t have much time to write it.

Harry Potter  
Harry was shocked that Draco had just admitted all that. ‘So Draco’s gay… This might be your chance.’ Said a little voice inside his head. He ignored the voice and focused on what Blaise was saying, 

“Pansy, your Dirty Dare is… 7 muinets in heaven with Hermione!” 

“Hermione! Why her?” Pansy whined.

“Because I said so.” 

Hermione and Pansy huffed and went into the closet, and then came out 7 minutes later. 

They both reported that nothing happened. Blaise’s attempt to spice things up had failed. 

It was now Draco’s turn. Harry was not looking forward to this; he was convinced that Draco would do something to embarrass him. Harry’s suspicions were confirmed when Draco asked, “Harry, Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?”

“Dare…”

“Your choice.” Draco said with a smirk, “So tell us Harry. Who is this crush you have?” 

All eyes were on Harry. To be completely honest Harry had not expected this. He gulped and tears filled his eyes. Was he really going to admit his feelings for Draco? No. He was still entitled to some secrets. 

Keeping his face down he said, “Ginny.” 

Unfortunately Draco had seen right through his lie, “That’s not what you told me in the owlery.” He said, “You said that you were over Ginny.” 

Harry silently scolded himself, but what was the point of lying anymore? 

“Fine!” He screamed startling everyone in the room, “I like Draco okay!” 

He ran blindly out of the common room and into the first bathroom he saw. He didn’t care who saw him there. He just needed to get away from Draco and his friends. 

Harry put his back to the wall and slid down it. He couldn’t stop the tears now. They just kept coming and coming. He heard the bathroom door open, and hastily wiped his tears on his sleeve. He stayed quiet still hoping the newcomer would do their business and leave. 

“Potter?” Harry heard a voice ask. 

He realized that it was Draco. With a flash of anger he got up and shouted, 

“Come to make fun of me have you? Do you think it’s a real funny joke like everyone else does?” 

The spell of anger elapsed as soon as it had come. Harry could feel tears coming again so he collapsed. 

“Nobody thinks it’s a joke Harry.” Draco said gently. 

Harry gave a start. ‘Did he just say that?’ he questioned, ‘No. He doesn’t actually care.’ Harry saw Draco’s feet approach through his fingers. 

“Harry please get up.” Draco pleaded. 

Harry looked up at the taller boy and slowly got to his feet. Draco took a deep breath. 

Moving closer to Harry, he said, “Everyone else got their Secret Santa gift except you.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco put a smooth finger on it, causing Harry’s heart to flutter in his chest. 

Moving closer, still he said, “Well I thought I would tell you. I’m your Secret Santa. And... here’s your gift…” 

Harry’s heart was thumping so hard in his chest he was sure that everyone at Hogwarts had heard it. Harry was suddenly aware of his back against the wall as Draco closed the distance between them. 

Harry closed his eyes as Draco’s lips came into contact with his. He felt a shiver role down his back. 

Harry was aware of Draco’s hand sliding down his back and coming to rest at his waist. Harry didn’t stop him. Kissing Draco he felt free. Kissing Draco felt like there wasn’t a care in the world.

They broke apart and Harry looked up into deep emerald pools. “Draco, is this some sort of joke.” He asked, scared. 

Harry could see rivers of tears running down Draco’s face. “No Harry,” he said softly, “I’ve loved you for longer than you could possibly imagine.”

He leaned down to kiss Harry again and Harry obliged. Draco traced a finger down Harry’s spine causing him to shiver. ‘God!’ Harry thought, ‘I’m finally getting to kiss him!’ Not that Harry had dreamed about this. Never, and he definitely did not dream about other things, dirty things.

Harry’s hands moved to the back of Draco’s neck. He felt something and thought ‘The Septumsempra scars!’ 

“I’m so sorry for giving you those scars in our 6th year.” He whispered into Draco’s lips, “I was scared and angry.” 

Draco shushed him again and said, “We all make mistakes, but I do have to ask you a very important question.” Draco pulled apart from Harry. Harry’s heart pounded somewhere in his Adom’s Apple region. 

Draco lifted Harry’s chin with gentle fingers and asked seductively, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Draco Malfoy  
Draco watched Harry’s face light up. “Yes!” He exclaimed. Draco let out a long breath; he was relieved. This was all that he wanted for as long as he could remember. 

Draco beamed. His heart was free from pain, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Harry’s face fell, “But Draco, I don’t know if I want to make this public yet…” 

Harry had just voiced Draco’s fears. 

“Love,” he said. (This caused Harry to shiver again, Draco thought it was quite cute.) “We don’t have to come out yet. Let’s just go back and we can tell the others that I cooled you down, and that we’re still friends.” 

So Draco and Harry made their way back to the Slytherin common room hand in hand. 

When they opened the enchanted door they let go of eachother. All eyes turned to look at the door. Ron’s eyes were full of laughter, while Pansy and Hermione exchanged a knowing look.

Harry was the first to speak up: “Well, umm. We got that sorted out.” 

“Ya, ‘sorted out’.” Ron snorted.

Draco blushed hard, “Despite what you might think Weasly,” he spat venom in his voice, “Potter and I are on good terms. I refuse to have my dignity stolen from me by a petty lie.”

The room was silent. Ron looked taken aback by Draco’s outburst. Draco stood there feeling awkward, but refusing to give in. (Draco felt like that far too often these days.

Harry was the first to break the awkward silence: “Umm, who’s turn is it?”

…8 Days Later…

“Oy! Potter! Learn to control your broomstick!” 

Draco and Harry were at a Quidditch match. Harry had been diving for the snitch but had accidentally hit Draco in the face with the end of his broom. 

Harry pulled up beside him and said in a quiet voice, “Sorry babe!” Then swooped away, laughing. Draco’s heart thumped against his rib cage. He was still getting used to dating Harry with his green eyes and perfectly messy hair. 

Draco swooped after him. “Hey Potter!” He shouted, but when he got closer he whispered, “Do you want to eat dinner by the lake with me tonight?” 

Harry looked at him mischievously and said, “I may be your boyfriend but tonight i will be celebrating my victory.” 

After seeing the crestfallen look on Draco's face he added, “But another night would be amazing. Harry squeezed his hand then he swooped away. 

Draco liked the competitive side of Harry, but he was still determined to win. Slytherin deserved a victory! 

Draco’s eyes scanned the field for a glint of something gold. He heard a whistling sound as a bluder soared past his head aiming for Harry. Harry had to do a spin in midair to avoid it. 

Draco laughed, “Training for the ballet, Pottah?” 

Harry looked embarrassed. Draco vaguely remembered saying that same thing in his second year when Harry had that rough bluder chasing him. 

During his momentary distraction Draco hadn’t noticed Harry dive for the Snitch. The world seemed to slow as Draco pulled his broom into a dive, his Nimbus 2001 wasn’t as fast as Harry’s Firebolt, but Draco was able to catch up fast. 

Harry and him were neck and neck both reaching for the Snitch. 

Draco knew that he wasn’t going to catch the Snitch before Harry so why not shoot his shot. “Hey Pottah. I want to fuck you.” Draco whispered. 

He saw Harry blush out of the corner of his eye, and Draco saw his chance. He quickly snatched the Snitch from the air and pulled out of a dive raising it triumphantly and soaring around the stand.

“Slytherin has caught the Snitch!” He heard Garrison Gimby, the announcer, yell. “Slytherin wins the game and the Quidditch Cup!”


	12. Amortentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some cuddling in this chapter. BTW HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY. I would like to thank my friend Natalie for helping with this chapter. Natalie, I just want to say I could not have done it with out you. You helped me write all of the cringey stuff in this chapter.

Harry Potter

Harry looked mournfully across the common room to where the Slytherins were celebrating. The Gryffindors were moping in the corner. 

‘This is ridiculous!’ Harry thought, ‘Most of us made friends with the Slytherins this year and now we’re going to get salty over a fucking game!’ 

Harry figured as the Gryffindor team’s captain he should speak up, but he was afraid that people would think there was more than friendship between him and Draco. He suspected that Ron was mopping out of pride, and Hermione was just sick of it all. 

Harry’s suspicions were exactly on point. Ron was looking wistfully at the celebrating Slytherins, while Hermione’s nose was in a book, which was upside down. Harry sighed; he thought they were over House rivalry.

“Hey Pottah!” Harry heard asneering voice say, “This is the first game you’ve lost in, what, 8 years!” 

Harry looked up, about to fire back a retort, when he saw Draco. He was smiling and holding out a hand. “Come join the party Pottah! We’re practically family now.” 

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting to see how he would react, and to everyone's surprise he took Draco’s hand. Nobody could believe the two captains would stay friends after Gryffindor’s defeat, but little did they know that Draco and Harry’s years of rivalry had strengthened their bond. 

Draco pulled Harry up from where he was sitting, and yanked him over to where the Slytherins were. The Slytherins, looking a bit dazed, resumed the party. 

Harry popped a bottle of butterbeer and beckoned Ron and Hermione to join him. Ron got up as if his ass was on fire and hurried over to join the group. Hermione got up more slowly, deliberately even, and as far as Harry could tell she was trying to get the other Gryffindors to follow. They did. Soon everyone was enjoying the party no longer caring about Houses. 

The party raged until 3 in the morning and they didn’t stop until Professors Slughorn and Pierce came in to yell at them. Even so, Blaise, Ron, Harry and Draco made so much noise (being drunk on butterbeer) in the dorms, that Hermione and Parvati came into the boys section and yelled at them for waking up the first years. 

The boys finally gave up partying and went to bed. Harry smiled and he changed thinking about the House barrier that they had just broken. He flopped down in bed, his shirt off and sighed, the rest of the year was going to be great. 

… 

Harry woke up to soft lips gently touching his own. His eyes flew open but everything was blurry without his glasses. He reached for his bedside table and felt around for his glasses, his hand found a lense and he shoved them on his face. 

Draco was standing over him shirtless. Harry’s eyes widened. ‘Damn!’ Harry thought.

“Good morning Pottah. Thought I should wake you up. Everyone has already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.” Draco said. Harry scrambled to get out of bed but Draco pushed him back down and climbed on top of him, straddling Harry’s thighs. 

“Where do you think you're going?” He asked, gently taking Harry's glasses back off. Harry’s heart pounded; he knew what was about to happen. He was excited.

Little Kids: Harry woke up to a pillow slapping his face. “Get up!” He heard Draco say, “Everyone’s already gone down to breakfast!” Harry hurried to get dressed and put his glasses on then he and Draco ran down to the great hall hoping breakfast hadn’t run out. 

… 

Luckily when Harry and Draco finally made it down to the Great Hall they weren’t too late for breakfast. Harry’s hair was messier than usual and Draco’s face had a little too much color. Both had hastily changed back into their robes, so they were looking a little disheveled. 

Ron looked up from the table and whispered something to Hermione. Harry suddenly felt hot and he noticed Draco pulling on the collar of his shirt. 

Hermione looked up at them suspicious, “Where have you two been?” She asked. Harry forced himself to not look guilty of anything, (Draco was HIS boyfriend, not hers, he could do anything he wanted to Draco and she needn’t know). 

“I forgot to set my alarm last night, so Draco woke me up.” Harry said, in the most melotone way possible.Well at least it was part of the truth. Hermione still looked suspicious so Draco jumped attempting to save Harry. 

“Why do you care what happens between us Granger?” He sneered.

Harry slapped his head as Draco realized the weight of what he had just said. 

“I-I just mean that you shouldn’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong!” Draco stuttered. 

Everyone started cracking up. Draco just muttered something about a missing quill and swiftly left the hall.

… 

Harry ran down the 7th floor corridor to the heavy wooden door at the end. (During the battle most of the dungeons had been destroyed, all except for the Slytherin dorms, so potions had been moved to the 7th floor.) ‘I’m going to be late!’ Harry thought, panicked. 

Professor Slughorn’s only strict rule was not to be late. Even though Harry was his most prized student, Slughorn would still be angry. He only had to go to the bathroom but Slughorn wouldn’t care. 

Harry pushed lightly on the black door to the potions room. It opened with a bang. ‘Oh shit.’ He thought. 

“So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter please take a seat.” Slughorn said, “Do tell me, what does this room smell like to you?” 

Harry hadn’t noticed but the room did have three very distinct and very good smells. 

“Umm,” he said, wondering how to answer the question, “I smell… Treacle Tart, saw dust, and…” 

Harry hesitated. Was he about to admit the third smell? ‘I guess I have to…’ Harry thought, disparagingly

“Mr. Potter?” Slughorn coaxed.

Harry took a deep breath and summoned all his Gryffindor courage, “I also smell Malfoy's hair gel.” 

Draco Malfoy

Draco watched the scene unfold, horrified. 

The class gasped.

Slughorn nodded. “Mr. Potter, do you know what this potion is?” 

Harry shook his head.

“This potion is called, Amortentia. You are familiar with this potion from two years ago. Am I correct?”

Harry nodded. A look of realization flitting across his face.

“This love potion smells different to every person in here. It smells like what we truly desire the most.” Slughorn said pacing around the room, “Thank you for demonstrating Mr. Potter. We will now go around and tell what we smell, Miss Granger starting with you please.” 

Draco suspected that Slughorn was attempting to stir up some drama amongst the 8th years. I mean, who could blame him? Slughorn had been teaching forever, he deserved to have a little fun once in a while. That didn’t make Draco like it anymore though.

Draco watched through a trance as each person said what they smelled. Draco couldn’t say what he truly smelled because it would end in a disaster. 

Finally it was his turn.

“Mr. Malfoy, will you tell us what you smell?”

Draco forced his face to look nonchalant and his voice to sound cool and said, “Sir I smell, apples and broomstick polish.”

“Are you sure that’s all you smell, there should be three.” 

“Yes, sir. That's all I smell.” Draco’s heart thudded in his rib cage. There had to be a way out of this.

“Excuse me professor, if I may…” Pansy had her hand up, and was staring at Draco with a mischievous look that filled him with dread. “Draco was telling me as we were walking into class that this room smelled like Harry’s shampoo.” 

The room fell dead silent. Draco saw Harry slide further down in his seat. All eyes were on Harry and him. It seemed as if the whole world was holding its breath. 

“E-exuse me,” he stuttered, “I feel faint, I need to go to the hospital wing...” 

Draco hurried out of the room. He ran down the corridor, ‘I just need a place to think.’ Draco thought. 

Draco heard the sound of rock scraping and a door appeared in front of him. 

‘Of course!’ He thought, ‘The Room of Requirement!’ 

Draco pushed open the door and stepped into a room full of fluffy pillows. Draco flopped down on one and put his head in his hands. His Dark Mark gave a twinge. He wasn’t surprised; it had been tingling for several weeks now. “Fuck you Pansy!’ He fumed, ‘I thought you were my friend, now you’re outing me! Jesus fucking Christ!’ 

Draco heard the door open and looked up. Harry fucking Potter was standing in the doorway. 

“Draco?” He asked, “Are you alright? I got out of class. I’m going to tell the truth, everyone was whispering about us, Hermione and Pansy said that it was kind of obvious. I- I’m really sorry Draco. I didn’t think that Slughorn would ask that question. He wouldn’t have if I hadn’t walked in late, Draco I’m so sorry.” 

Draco stayed silent. 

Harry panicked, “Draco, I’m sorry!” He cried bursting into tears, “I didn’t mean to hurt y-” 

Harry broke off as Draco got up and kissed him. 

“It’s ok, I never blamed you.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I was worried I’d hurt you.” Harry hiccuped.

“I would never let that happen.” Draco said whipping a tear of the black haired boy’s nose.

Draco pulled Harry down to sit on his lap and buried his nose in Harry’s ebony hair, forgetting about everything but the broken boy in his arms. 

“Baby,” Harry said barely more than a whisper, “What are we going to do?” 

Draco tipped Harry’s head to lean back on his shoulder and said, “Well, I suppose we’ve got to tell the rest of the Golden Trio as well as Pansy and Blaise. I mean they deserve to know right?”

Harry leaned in to kiss Draco once on the forehead, and whispered, “I guess so, but this is nice… just the two of us. Let’s stay here a little longer.”

“Alright.” 

Draco and Harry fell into a comfortable silence, each boy lost in his own thoughts. 

Draco kept giving Harry little neck kisses. Harry was ticklish so he would always squirm and Draco found that quite adorable.

Draco’s left arm kept twitching, so Harry pulled up Draco’s sleeve to reveal Draco’s Mark. It was dark black and pulsing slightly. 

In a jerky movement Draco wrenched his arm from Harry’s grasp, and tugged down his sleeve again. 

Concern flashed in Harry’s eyes as Draco tensed beneath him. 

Harry turned around, grabbed Draco’s chin and kissed him hard. Draco kissed back, sliding his young into Harry’s mouth.

Draco could feel Harry’s hands moving down around his back, so he did the same, but Harry’s hands changed course and grasped Draco’s left wrist instead. 

Harry moved apart from Draco, pulled his sleeve back up and looked down at his Dark Mark. 

Harry looked up at Draco and said, “Draco this isn’t who you are.” 

Draco could feel tears coming to his eyes. He blinked them away and said harshly, “How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would amaze you.” 

Harry looked shaken by his outburst, “I know who you are in here.” Harry smiled softly, and put a finger on Draco’s chest. 

Draco started cracking up not knowing why. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard later.” Draco said, winking Harry. He looked him up and down and bit his lip. Imagining Harry in his bed with his shirt off. 

Harry immediately turned bright red, "W-WHAT?!?! DRACO NOT APPROPRIATE!" 

He smacked Draco on the knee, with a book that had materialized on the floor next to him. Draco laughed again, pulled Harry close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

All of a sudden, Hermione bursted in, "What are you two doing? It's already lunch, where have you two been all period? Here, I guess, but-” 

Hermione stopped talking, taking in the scene in front of her, “Harry, why are you sitting on Draco?” She asked shakily.

Draco shoved Harry off of him and got to his feet trying to look dignified. Harry got up as well and put a hand on his shoulder as if to say ‘Let me handle this.’

"Well, umm…” Harry started, “Hermione, we need to tell you something. " Harry nervously snatching a glance at Draco. 

"We're dating…” 

Hermione's look of shock was immediately replaced by a joyous shout, “YOU TWO ARE DATING? THE SHIP HAS SAILED! YEEEEESSSSS QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!! OMG Ron and Pansy are going to be so excited. We were talkin all about you, of course...” 

Hermione ran out of the Room of Requirement, chattering loudly about how happy she was for them. 

Draco and Harry followed more slowly holding hands. 

“Ohmgod! Me and Pansy shipped you two soooooo hard! When y’all started sharing a dorm, it was ever so suspicious when you were in there!” Hermione blabbered on, “WAIT! What were you doing in there this morning you came out looking all disheveled?" 

Both boys turned beat red. Hermione nodded knowingly, “You two were shagging, weren't you?”

“None of your business, Granger!” Draco spat. 

But Hermione could see right through the lie and squealed, “Soooooo, things are getting serious. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. You guys are sooooo cute together!”

Draco marveled at Hermione; he didn’t think that she could get this excited. Draco rolled his eyes and snatched a glance at Harry, their hands were still entwined.


	13. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> There is kissing in this chapter and light smut. You were warned.

Harry Potter

Harry noticed that all of a sudden Draco stopped in his tracks, pulling Harry off his feet. 

"What's wrong baby?” He asked, in his soft voice that he knew drove Draco crazy. 

Before Harry could think about what was happening, Draco pulled him up, and slammed him against the wall, kissing Harry hard.

"I love you Harry."

Before Harry could contemplate what had just happened Draco had already taken his hand and started walking again. 

Harry looked at Draco and thought ‘God I love this boy so much,’ 

Draco’s cheeks were bright red and he looked like a tomato. They had never openly showed their relationship before so it was kind of awkward for both of them.

They walked into the dining hall, hand in hand, and almost immediately the Houses started staring at them. 

"Were you guys making out in the halls?" Someone had the audacity to shout. Harry started acting really shy and nervous almost immediately. 

"Mind your damn, mother fucking, business bitch!" Draco yelled at them. 

Harry blushed harder at that. ‘I don’t need defending!’ He thought, stubbornly. 

Still he was grateful. The boys followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table to go sit with Pansy, Blaise and Ron. 

"So, you two are official now, eh? " Ron asked them while shoveling food into his mouth. 

"Yeah, it was actually Potter’s idea to tell everyone," Draco responded. While Draco and Ron started up a debate about the Chudley Cannon’s love life, Harry's mind drifted.

He noticed that some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting together. He smiled to himself, hopefully his relationship with Draco would bring them even closer together. He started wondering about what to do after Hogwarts. 

Harry had been so sure that he wanted to be an auror, but now, Harry wanted to be done with violence. He thought about maybe becoming a Hogwarts professor like Nevil. He could teach kids about Defence Against the Dark Arts!

The sound of Ron’s voice brought Harry back to the present. 

“Speaking of relationships,” Ron was facing Hermione. 

Harry watched astounded, as Ron got down on one knee and pulled a ring case out of his pocket, the girls squealed. 

(“So that’s why he brushed his hair this morning!”) 

“Hermione Jean Granger, I have known you since we were eleven. The moment I fell for you was that day at the Yule Ball, when you walked down those stairs, my heart was yours. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, will you marry me?” 

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she jumped on Ron and squealed, “Yes!” 

Ron swept her off of her feet and they kissed right in the middle of the Great Hall. 

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all started clapping hard, and the rest of the students, seeing what was going on, broke out into thunderous applause. 

That attracted some of the teachers. When they saw Ron with the ring case and Hermione hugging him, they didn’t do anything to stop it. Some of them even started tearing up.

“What is all this fuss about?” 

Harry saw McGonigal march in looking livid, but upon seeing Ron and Hermione she put a hand over her heart. 

She walked up to them and said in a sniffly voice, “Congratulations! I always knew it was going to happen someday…” She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. 

Ron grinned and Hermione giggled, her arms still wrapped around Ron. There had always been a soft side of Professor McGonigal. 

Almost as soon as her tears had come McGonigal regained posture. “If all students will please head to class, this morning has been eventful but you still need to focus on your studies!” 

Harry started to leave the Hall but McGonigal called him back, “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please come with me.” 

Harry gulped, his happy mood quickly dissolving, ‘Haven't I had enough trouble for a lifetime?’ He thought miserably as he followed McGonigal up to the Headmistress' study. 

“Will you hold this for me?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. Without waiting for an answer he put something in Harry’s hand. Harry looked down at it confused and said quietly, “Draco, that’s your hand.” 

Draco kept a straight face and said softly, “How very observant of you, Potter.” 

They reached Headmistress McGonigal’s study. McGonigal rapped the stone gargoyle on the head once and said, “Phoenix Feather.” The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the gryffin door.

They stepped into a well furnished room. It was very different then when Dumbledore was there, it was a lot more like a living room. Instead of the instruments that had once littered the room, there was a couch, fireplace and a coffee table. Although the pensive still stood in the corner.

McGonigal motioned for them to sit down, Harry noticed that Dumbledore’s portrait was staring down at them with a look of amusement on his face. 

McGonigal pushed a small tin at them and said, “Please have a biscuit.” Harry and Draco each took one and eyed them warily. 

McGonigal sighed, “I didn’t poison them! Anyway, Mr. Malfoy,” 

Draco inhaled sharply. 

“This morning Professor Slughorn informed me that you left his class halfway through and didn’t return complaining about feeling faint and went to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter you followed him, is that correct.”

Harry nodded. 

“However, I was in the Hospital Wing this morning, and I didn’t see either of you anywhere,” McGonigal continued. “I was also alerted that the Room of Requirement was opened today. Care to explain?” 

Harry gulped and blushed; he hadn’t expected this. 

“Umm-” He began, “You see- Headmistress, w-we were u-ummm.” He turned to Draco with desperate eyes. 

“We were practicing spells,” Draco cut in, saving him from embarrassment. 

Harry looked at his boyfriend gratefully. 

Draco continued, “You see Headmistress, we were practicing a transfiguration spell that Professor Pierce had assigned us. Turning desks to pigs.” 

“Again?” McGonigal questioned.

“Yes, we still need help.”

She looked suspicious, Harry knew she could see right through their lie. 

“I will inform Professor Slughorn about your behavior,” McGonigal said, “You will both be receiving detention for skipping class and twenty points will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor.” Then she waved a hand.

Harry and Draco saw their cue to leave and got up. As they were walking out McGonigal called to them, “Boys, please do that in your dorms. That's disgusting.” 

She waved her wand and the door shut and locked in their faces. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a minute before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. 

… 

“Hurry, Pottah!” Draco called from the carriage. Harry reached out his hand, and missed Draco’s by an inch. 

The carriage was picking up the pace. Harry knew it was his last chance to get to Hogsmead. 

He leapt off the ground and into the carriage, and flew right into Draco toppling him over. 

He landed on top of Draco and everyone else in the carriage ‘ooooohhh’ed. 

Both boys blushed cherry red. Harry heard Pansy whisper to Ron, “They’re so cute together!” 

That made Harry blush harder. Harry attempted to get off Draco but Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy started to chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

‘They haven't seen us kiss yet… I wonder if he is ok with it...’ Harry thought, looking at Draco. 

He could tell by Draco’s face that he was thinking the same thing, but Harry didn’t want to risk it. 

So he stood up, helped Draco up, and said, “C’mon guys, let it-” 

But he was cut off by Draco who grasped Harry’s shoulders and turned him around, “Really, Harry? Fuck. You know you want to kiss me, Pottah.” Draco tilted the smaller boy’s chin up and pressed his lips on Harry’s. 

Harry’s heart fluttered and he immediately started kissing back. Ron started, Hermione and Pansy squealed and Blaise let out a whop. 

Draco Malfoy

Draco looked around and cautiously stepped out of Honeydukes with a package in his hand. 

He looked around for the familiar messy ebony hair and glasses in the crowd but he didn’t see any, Draco let out a sigh of relief and stuffed the package in his robes. 

“Hi Draco!” 

Draco whipped around, Harry was standing right behind him. “Geez Pottah! You gave me a fright!”

Harry blushed hard and asked, “We’re all going over to the Three Broomsticks. Do you want to come with me? As my date?” 

Draco felt as if his heart were about to burst with happiness. This was their first official date. 

“Sure.” He said, the word coming out slurred. 

Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head, and Harry put his hand in Draco’s. They walked down to the bar. Laughing at the Jack-In-The- Box in the display case Weasly’s Wizard Wheezes, and taking turns eating Exploding EcoPops that Draco had gotten from Honeydukes. (They literally made your tongue explode for 15 seconds before it was restored.)

Once they were inside the bar they ordered six butterbeers assuming that the others would want one. 

Ron and Hermione walked in next Pansy and Blaise after them, and Draco could see how precious the silver engagement ring was to Hermione. The four noticed Draco and Harry already sitting down at a large wooden table so they made a beeline right for it. 

The barman brought out the butterbeers just as the quartet were sitting down. The six friends laughed and talked while they drank their butterbeers, just enjoying each other's company, and not having to worry about the upcoming N.E.W.Ts. 

Then Hermione, being Hermione, stood up and addressed the group. “So, as you all know Valentine's Day is coming up,” she said (Blaise growned.) “so McGonigal came up to me the other day and asked me to decorate the palace. I said yes and she asked me to recruit other people, so naturally I came to you.” 

“Of course!” Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

Hermione shot him a dirty look and continued. “So, I was wondering if you all could help me.” 

Draco opened his mouth to tell Hermione that there was no way that he would be decorating the castle with bright pink heart shaped bubbles, but Hermione cut him off.

“You get a day off of class! I know some people will only decorate the palace if there is no school involved.” 

Hermione looked pointedly at Draco and Ron. Ron rolled his eyes again.

Draco turned red, trying to regain posture after that humiliating roast, and said, “I don’t know what you mean Granger, I am nothing but a dedicated student.” 

This caused them all to crack up, Harry laughed the hardest of all and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder having a small seizure. This made Draco blush and his heart beat fast. 

Once they had all caught thief breath again, Pansy looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes and asked, “When is this decorating committee thing anyway?” 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off as a soft voice saying. 

“Ummmm… hi…..” 

The six friends whipped around. 

None other than, Ginny Weasley was standing beside the table with a timid smile on her face. They all still stared at her. 

Ginny rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably and said, “Uhh… sorry I’ve been gone so long. Mum got sick after Ron left so I stayed behind to take care of her…'' her voice trailed off and the situation grew more uncomfortable. 

Truth be told, Ginny and Draco had become close friends, so he was kind of pissed when she disappeared without saying anything. He looked at Ginny standing there awkwardly, and Draco was not sorry at all. 

“Ginny?” He heard a mystically voice behind him say, “Your back!” He turned around just as he saw Luna launch herself into Ginny arms. 

Ginny looked overjoyed to see her and said, “Luna! I missed you so much!” 

The two girls seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was there. Luna seemed a lot more grounded now, her usual airy presence gone. Draco saw that both the red head and the blonde were blushing hard. 

That’s when the unthinkable happened. Ginny picked Luna up and kissed the smaller girl. Luna squealed. The whole pub ‘oooooh’ed and Draco averted his eyes hoping to give the girls some privacy. 

They broke apart and then finally seemed to notice the entire pub staring at them. The color that rushed to their cheeks was redder than Draco thought was possible. Then Ginny noticed Harry and her eyes filled with horror. 

“H-Harry!” She stammered. Ginny looked more emarresed than she’d ever been. 

“I-I’m sorry I broke up with you. I wasn't actually mad, I-I was j-just looking for a reason to b-break up. I just… really like Luna, (Luna’s face lit up.) and I want to be with her.” 

The pub’s shocked looks were nothing to what happened next. 

Ginny turned to Luna, “Luna Lovegood.” She asked with a nervous look on her face, “You have helped me through so much, when that grindylow attacked me in my third year, you were there. You were always there, in fourth year in the D.A., you were there to help me up when I was stunned, and in our 6th year… when Fred died you were there!” 

Both girls were crying by now. (Ron took a sharp breath at the mention of Fred.)

Ginny went on, “Luna you were always there for me… That’s why I’m asking you this now...Will you be my girlfriend?” 

The whole crowd held its breath. 

“YES!” Luna squealed, jumping up and kissing Ginny. 

The whole pub cheered, and people passing by stopped to see what was happening. 

When they broke apart Harry got up and said, “I’m glad we have both found someone we truly love.” Emphasizing ‘both’. 

Ginny looked confused, “Who-” she started to ask but Harry was already pulling Draco up. 

Harry grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled him in, their lips touching. Ginny let out a soft ‘Oh,’ and smiled. Luna giggled. Then Blaise stood up, he had clearly had enough of all the lovey dovey stuff, “Alright people! Enough of this! Let’s get drunk!”

… 

Draco was tied to a chair in the middle of an unknown woods, he was shirtless and exposed. He was also gagged so he couldn’t scream. He looked wildly around for his captor straining his neck to look behind him. Vowing to kill whoever had put him in this humiliating situation. Draco didn’t have to look for long. 

“You can’t do magic in those, by the way.” 

Draco paused his thrashing, he knew that voice, but that voice didn’t have the love and warmth in it that it usually did. 

Harry Potter stepped out from behind a tree, his green eyes and glasses glinting in the moonlight. 

“The rich, intelligent, pure-blood Draco Malfoy, can’t even escape some enchanted ropes!” 

Harry said and laughed a maniacal laugh that was so unlike him. 

Draco was in shock, why would Harry do this? 

“You're probably wondering why I would do this,” Harry sniggered, “Let me answer that question for you. It’s not because I don’t love you, it’s because I don’t care. I don’t care about you or Ron or Hermione or anyone.” 

Draco glared at Harry, still unable to say anything, and not because of the rag around his mouth. 

“Poor, poor Draco Malfoy, cat got your tongue? Draco Malfoy has been in love with me since year one. I knew you could be useful, that’s why I kept you around. I knew that you would quite literally do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” 

Draco didn’t answer and Harry laughed that bone chilling laugh again.

Then Harry sat down on Draco’s lap placing a hand on him. Draco inhaled sharply, feeling soft hands on his well muscled chest. 

He looked at Harry trying to muster up hate, but he couldn’t. 

Harry laughed softly, “You’re turned on by this, aren’t you?” He whispered. 

Draco knew that Harry could feel his boner. 

“Pathetic. Even you should know that you are just my pet, my fuckbuddy.” 

Harry said. 

He was so close to Draco’s face that he could feel Harry’s breath ruffling his eyelashes. 

“Pathetic how you thought you had changed. Pathetic how you thought you could be friends with Ron and Hermione. Pathetic how you thought that I, the Golden Boy, The Boy who Lived, The Chosen One, could ever love you, a Death Eater.” 

Draco hung his head, there was so much hate and disgust in that voice where there had once been so much love. 

Harry roughly grabbed Draco’s left arm. “Ha,” he said seductively, “You still have your Dark Mark, I know what you and your little Death Eater friends are planning. I saw that package from Honeydukes.” 

Draco’s heart filled with dread. He stared up at Harry with a mixture of pure shock and horror. 

Harry untied his gag. “Your pathetic Malfoy, but I know you can’t resist me.” 

Harry was right Draco couldn’t. 

“And I know that you would walk through fire for me.” 

Right again. 

“I also know that there is no way in all of hell that I could ever love you.” 

Then Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s head and kissed him hard. Draco didn’t try to resist; he was too much in love with the boy who was kissing him. 

Harry flicked his wrist and the binds holding Draco were undone. It was a powerful show of wandless magic. 

Still kissing, Harry pulled Draco on top of him. And then they were on the ground undressing each other. 

When they broke apart, Harry spat, “I always knew that you were a pile of shit. You just found out that I don't actually like you, but yet you still fuck me. Pathetic… Pathetic… Pathetic…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank Natalie again for the cute parts of this chapter.


	14. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Natalie (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this!

Harry Potter

Harry woke with a start. Something was moving. 

Harry stayed silent listening. He looked across the dorm and saw Draco thrashing in his sleep. His face was twisting with an emotion that Harry couldn’t quite place. Harry got out of bed and ran over. 

“Shhhhh,” He said rocking Draco's head, “It’s just a bad dream.” 

Draco’s eyes flew open. “Harry!” He gasped scrambling away. 

Harry looked at him confused, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Draco looked at him, his emerald eyes filled with pain. Then he started to cry. 

‘He never cries. I’ve only ever seen him cry in 6th year. Something must really be wrong.’ Harry thought. 

Harry shook himself, he knew that Draco needed someone. Not someone to talk to, but someone to hold him. Harry was more than happy to be that someone. 

So Harry pulled Draco close to his chest and they stayed like that until dawn. Harry holding Draco and crying together. 

All of the memories of the battle came rushing back. The blood and tears, the death and destruction. The screams, the screams are what Harry had hated most of all. The people who had died so that he could live. The people who had lost family members, so that he could live. 

The tears steamed faster down both of the boys cheeks. Harry lay down beside Draco and cried into his shoulder. Draco stroked a soft hand through Harry’s ebony hair. The positions had switched now Draco as comforting Harry. But really, they were both comforting each other.

By then the other boys in the dorm were stirring softly. Harry looked at the tall boy next to him, Draco’s emerald eyes were red and puffy, Harry thought that his eyes looked about the same. Suddenly both boys broke out in hysterical laughter, waking the others up. 

Blaise and Ron looked bewildered; Draco and Harry had both been crying two seconds earlier. Why were they laughing now? Maybe it was that they didn’t get enough sleep. 

Harry knew why, it was because both Draco and him were both sick of crying. Crying over things in the past. Crying over dead friends and family. Crying because if they had both been smarter and faster maybe some of them would have survived. 

Draco and Harry got up and changed both blushing slightly. Trying to pretend that that had never happened.

As they were walking down to breakfast, Harry wondered what dream Draco had had. It obviously wasn’t about butterflies.

Harry turned to Draco, grabbed his wrist, and asked, “I saw you thrashing around last night, you looked like you were having a nightmare. Is everything alright?” 

Draco looked as if he had known what Harry was about to ask. Instead of answering Draco led Harry back up the corridor yelling behind him, “We’ll see you at breakfast!” 

Ron and Blaise, (Who had been walking with them) exchanged a knowing look, and Ron shouted, “Have fun! I always knew Harry was a bottom!” 

Harry blushed profusely and managed to get out a weak, “Shut up!” Before Draco led them around a corner. 

Draco continued to lead Harry up. All the way to the top of the school. He pulled Harry down yet another corridor. Until they stopped in front of an elegant wooden door. Then it hit him. They were going to McGonigal’s study. 

Draco reached the brass doorknob and gave a tug. The door didn’t budge. 

“Hold on,” Harry said, “You need a password. Uhhhhh…. Dumbledore?” 

The door swung open and they stepped inside. They were in an entrance room of sorts. It had a little bowl of biscuits on a table in the corner. Harry hadn’t noticed it the first time they came.

“Draco! I still don’t get how this answers my question!” Harry said, trying to wrench his wrist out of the other’s grasp, but Draco had amazing strength for being so skinny. 

Before they went through the second door Draco mumbled, “Homenum Revelio.” 

He paused for a second, and Harry heard a swishing sound. Draco nodded led Harry through the second door. This was getting out of hand. They would get detention if they were caught! 

Harry had had enough, “Draco! WHAT are we doing! This is McGonigal’s private study! If she catches us here, we’re dead meat!” He yelled. 

Draco looked down at him, “You wanted to know about my dream…” He trailed off as he opened a cabinet. Inside was the pensieve. Harry realized what Draco was doing. 

Draco closed his eyes and put his wand to his head. Harry stared in awe, “Draco… how do you know-” He was cut off as Draco put a finger to his lips. 

When he had successfully dropped the memory into the pensieve he turned to Harry, “Ready?” He asked softly, Harry nodded, gulping and resolving to ask questions later. Draco grabbed his hand and they plunged head first into the swirling liquid-gas. 

Harry’s feet hit the ground forcefully, throwing him off balance. Once he got back to his feet he opened his mouth to ask Draco where they were, but Draco shushed him. 

Harry looked around, they were in a dark, pine tree filled forest. Harry spotted Dream Draco tied to a chair. Harry snapped his head around looking at the real Draco, but his eyes were on the scene unfolding. 

Harry saw his own figure step out from behind a tree. “You can’t do magic in those, by the way.” Dream Harry said. 

Real Harry gasped, he didn’t know he could sound that cold. He looked at Real Draco again and saw tears streaming down his face, Real Harry squeezed his hand tighter. Real Harry watched the rest unfold and tears welled in his eyes, he wasn’t really paying attention. He was just trying to comfort Draco the best he could. Real Harry would never do anything like that, especially to his boyfriend. 

The dream ended with Dream Harry saying over and over, “Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.” Harry felt tears spill down his cheeks.

Draco Malfoy

Draco watched the dream end barely paying any attention. ‘How will Harry react to this?’ He panicked. ‘He might think I'm some sort of… of… I don’t know. Some sort of freak!”

Draco felt his feet leave the ground and felt the weird sensation of flying. A moment later they were back in McGonigal’s study. Harry didn’t say anything, instead it was his turn to lead them back down the corridor. 

Draco vaguely saw a door appear in front of them and a second later they were in a room filled with fluffy pillows and a blaising fire. They were both silent for a second, then Harry asked him, “Draco… you know I would never do that to you right?” 

Draco looked at Harry for the first time since going into the Pensive, the raven haired boy’s eyes were wet and puffy and his cheeks were flushed. Draco wished he could tell Harry about the package but instead he just nodded numbly.

Draco hesitated and said, “I-I don’t know why I dreamed that. I know you would never purposely do that to me. I know that the thing between us isn’t hate. I guess I’m just afraid of losing you…” 

His voice trailed off as Harry pulled him in close, running his hands through Draco’s platinum blonde hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“You’ll never lose me.” Harry whispered. 

Draco smiled, ‘Why do I love you so much?’ He thought. 

… 

Harry and Draco had missed breakfast and they had to run to get to their next class. Draco’s chest was tight and he was gasping for breath.

Harry’s glasses were askew and Draco’s tie wasn’t on all the way. (Not because they were doing THAT, you dirty minded bastard.) They hoped no one noticed. 

When they got to Defence Against the Dark Arts,Draco leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath. Harry tugged his sleeve, looking around the classroom, with a puzzled look in his eyes. Draco looked around too and noticed the lack of bodies in the room. Where was half the class? 

Then Draco and Harry remembered at the same time. “Decorating!” They gasped in unison. 

They then sprinted down the corridors for the second time that day. By the time they reached the doors to the Great Hall Draco’s legs were jelly. 

“Hold… on…” Harry panted, “Need… air…”

Draco let out a breathless laugh, “Will the Great Harry Potter faint from lack of breath? Let me be there to catch him.” 

Harry playfully fell backwards and Draco made a dramatic attempt to catch him, but let him fall to the ground.

“You git!” Harry said laughter painted across his face, “Did you just drop the Boy Who Lived?”

The Great Hall doors banged open, and Harry scrambled to his feet.

“Where have you two been?” Hermione asked with a stern voice, looking remarkably like Headmistress McGonigal. 

“Sorry, ‘Mione…” Harry said. 

Draco looked at the stern bushy haired brunette and said, “We went to Defence Against the Dark Arts…” 

Hermione shook her head, “C’mon boys, I’ll show you what you need to do.” 

Draco and Harry exchanged an amused look behind her back as they followed Hermione to the long Ravenclaw table. 

“Okay, so. Here, I have already conjured some streamers. All you have to do is steam them around the candles.”

“That’s it?” Draco scoffed.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows raised, “I’d like to see you talking after the first two streamers!” With a huff she left to help Blaise who had somehow gotten himself tangled in a string of candy hearts. 

Hermione was right. (She was always right.) Although Draco would never admit it, the steamers were definitely hard to put up. He and Harry had to work together for the first couple of streamers but they started to get the hang of it, after the fourth or fifth. 

Draco was enjoying himself so much, he lost track of time. When he finally glanced at the clock he thought, ‘Oh god!’ He quickly took the package out of his robes and set it on a table. 

… 

“Alright everyone!” Hermione said happily, “That’s it!” 

They had just finished decorating the hall. Draco glanced up at the glittering pink candles, admiring his work. 

The bell rang. 

People began pouring in from the Great Hall doors, glancing around and ‘oooooooohhh’ing. Hermione looked especially pleased. 

Draco glanced uneasily at the package on the Gryffindor table, willing it to happen soon. 

People started to sit down at the tables chatting about classes as they ate lunch. Pink hearts were fluttering in between the students sometimes blowing up with glitter bombs, or spitting candy hearts. (Hermione truly was good at her spell work.)

Then Harry shouted, “Hey Draco! Isn’t this yours?” 

Time seemed to slow as Harry reached for the package. 

“Harry! NO!” Draco screamed and attempted to wrench the package out of Harry’s grip. 

Suddenly the two boys were spinning through the air. Their hands seemed to be glued to the small package. Draco felt his feet hit the ground with a solid thud. 

His thoughts filled with horror. ‘This wasn’t supposed to happen!’ He panicked. ‘The Portkey was supposed to go without anyone!’ 

Draco didn’t waste any time. He turned to Harry who was getting up, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke, “What happened?” 

Draco motioned for him to be quiet and looked around tentatively. Softly answering his question he said, “That was a Portkey, Harry.” Harry opened his mouth to ask something else, but Draco cut him off. 

“I was supposed to hand you that package today. I was supposed to bring you here. The Death Eaters were plotting something, and I couldn’t bring myself to betray you. So it was supposed to leave today without anyone-” 

Draco heard the snap of a twig behind him.

“Oh was it now?”


	15. The Prison of Youth

Harry Potter

Harry whipped around. There were seven cloaked figures surrounding him, wands pointed at his face. He could only assume they were Death Eaters. 

He tried to whip out his wand, but there would be no chance of escape; the Death Eaters had already stunned them. 

Harry turned to Draco, and saw horror there. That terrified Harry, Draco Malfoy wasn’t supposed to be scared, Draco Malfoy was supposed to be fearless! Harry Potter was also supposed to be fearless but he sure didn’t feel like it.

“Tie them up! Gag them as well” Barked the Death Eater who was supposedly the leader. 

Harry felt hands grab his wrists and a rough rope tied around them. One of the Death Eaters tied a grimy piece of cloth around Harry's mouth.

“Let’s go back to the camp.”

Another one of the Death Eaters roughly grabbed Harry by the shirt collar and dragged him is the direction of what Harry guessed was their village. 

Draco caught Harry’s eye and his look said, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of this. Harry knew that Draco was putting on a brave face for him. It was sweet, but deep down Harry also felt betrayed. Draco had known this was going to happen, and yet he didn’t tell anyone.

“Bring them to 7634 Amuticontion.” Growled the leader. Then he turned to Harry, “Thought you ought to know. You can’t Apparate anywhere in this village.” Harry narrowed his eyes, and then with a nasty smile the leader turned and walked away.

Harry felt himself being dragged up a stone staircase. He heard the rusty hinges of an old door. Then he was in a small half lit room. 

Harry studied his surroundings. There was a window too high for him to reach, and the stone walls were too smooth to climb. Then he noticed a pair of chains near the far corner. 

‘Fuck!’ He thought, ‘Those are probably Dispeller Chains.’ 

Harry and Draco both had their wands on them, but the ropes that held them were too tight. Harry had already tried to Disapparate, but the Death Eaters knew their stuff. 

The Death Eaters dragged Harry and Draco over to the Dispeller Chains and chained their wrists to the wall and their feet to the floor. The Death Eaters left, not even bothering to leave a guard there. That is where they made a mistake. The Death Eaters thought that they had the Chosen One cornered, but Harry could get out of almost any situation thrown at him. He just needed time to think.

Harry could feel Draco looking at him, but he refused to look back. He still felt betrayed, and hurt. 

“Harry!” Draco whispered, “I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you. I thought it would leave without anyone on it, but then you had to come and be the stupid git you are and grab it!” 

Harry was furious, “I wouldn’t have touched it if you hadn’t brought it in the first place! I trusted you! But you plotted with Death Eaters! Why was I so naive!?!?”

Draco was crying now, “The only reason I plotted with them is so no one else did! I knew that, if I was to take the package, you would be safe. Because I care about you, Harry! I care about you so much!”

“If you care about me, why did you bring me here?! We could be killed! I would never forgive myself if I left without saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione! And Pansy and Blaise, and Ginny, and Luna and Nevil!!! So many people have had to leave this world so suddenly! I don’t want to leave because someone I called my boyfriend, betrayed me to Death Eaters!”

‘I-I’m so sorry, Harry.” Draco said through sobs, “Growing u-up, I-I had to do anyth-thing I could to survive. I-I don’t know how t-to protect p-people yet! I-I’ve always been hurt if I-I helped th-the house elves. I-I liked Dobby, and t-tried to prot-tect him, but F-Father would always beat him th-the worst because o-of it. I-I’m so sorry Harry, I love you. You probably wont forgive me, b-but I-I love you.”

Harry’s heart melted. It was impossible to stay mad at Draco, because his gut told him that Draco was telling the truth. “I know that you didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for blowing up. When I was younger,” Harry hesitated debating whether to tell him. Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and saw nothing but curiosity. 

So he continued, “When I was younger, I was treated like scum.”

Draco gasped, “Did they abuse you?”

Harry shook his head, and then nodded, “My Aunt and Uncle kept me in a cupboard under the stairs. They would rarely feed me, and they let my cousin Dudley beat me up.”

The tears were now falling freely out of Harry’s eyes, despite his efforts to keep them at bay.

“My Aunt would make me cook most of the meals. I learned to cook at a very young age. My Uncle would treat me like a servant, but without pay. I never complained because I never knew anything other than that, until I met the Weasleys.”

Draco looked like his heart would shatter if Harry kept talking, but Harry went on anyway desperate to get all this out, “On Dudley’s eleven’th birthday, we went to the zoo. That’s when I figured out that I could talk to snakes. I thought I was going mad. I even set the snake free, so it could go to Brazil.”

Draco looked puzzled and Harry laughed through the tears, “It told me that it had never seen Brazil.”

Harry sighed, “Draco, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I should have been more careful. I really do care about you, I love you.

Draco blushed “Thank you,” He said gratefully. 

Then his face went back to a determined stare, “Alright enough sappy shit, We need to find a way to get out of here before the Death Eaters come back.” 

Harry watched as Draco’s chained hand fumbled with something in his pocket. 

He held it up, shrugged and said, “Muggle lock pick, I always have one on me in case I get locked out of somewhere. I could always use Alohomora, but sometimes I don’t have my wand.” 

Draco unlocked all his chains and was about to unlock Harry’s when they heard the Death Eater coming back. 

Harry had to think fast. Luckily the chains gave just enough leeway for him, so he took off his shoe and with as much force as he could he threw it at the window, smashing it. Draco turned to Harry, panic clear in his gaze. 

“Harry,” he whispered, “That’s too high for me to jump through!” 

Harry motioned for him to stand by the door. Understanding lit Draco’s gaze and he slipped behind the door just as the Death Eaters came crashing in. 

They noticed Draco’s empty chains and roared. Then they noticed the open window and ran over to it. Harry watched a slim figure slip out the door left open.

Draco Malfoy

Draco ran blindly through the village and into the woods. Thankfully no Death Eater noticed him. When he got to the woods. He put his back to a tree and slid down on the pine covered ground. 

‘What am I going to do!’ He thought desperately. 

The Great Harry Potter was trapped in a Death Eater village, and Draco Malfoy, the bully, the villain, the arrogant asshole, had to save him. Draco wasn’t the Hero type, he was more of a background character, (although he would never admit it.) Harry was more cut out for saving people. 

‘But Harry isn’t here!’ Draco groaned inwardly. ‘He can’t save your pathetic ass this time Draco! You have to save him!’ 

Draco rolled his eyes, got up off the ground and tried to devise a plan. He couldn’t. ‘Oh god,’ Draco thought exasperated, ‘I never thought I would think this, but I'm just going to have to wing it.’ 

Draco slipped out from behind the tree, and started to slink back toward the Death Eater Village. 

‘This is very Gryffindor of you; you're jumping into shit without thinking it through!’ 

The outskirts of the village were patrolled by Death Eaters. It was a miracle he had managed to get out. Getting back in would be another story. 

Draco looked cautiously around for an opening between the guards. He could see the Dark Marks on their arms, dark and foreboding. 

Suddenly it hit him like a train. His Dark Mark was moving because the Death Eaters were planning something! ‘How could they still work with Voldemort being dead?’ He wondered, but that was hardly important now. 

Draco cast a Dissolution Charm on himself and as soon as the next guard passed Draco darted into the village. 

Keeping along the alleyways he searched the houses until he reached the one where Harry was being held. Draco recognized it because he had seen a glint of gold on the door. 

Draco held his breath. The Death Eaters were close, he could feel it. Draco took the muggle lock pick and jammed it in the hole. He heard something click and he darted inside, trying to catch his breath.

“Draco! You came back!”

Draco whipped around. Without hesitation he darted over to Harry and picked the lock on the Dispeller Chains. 

“How could I not?” He snorted, “The world still needs their savior.”

Draco almost had the last one undone. His heart was beating so fast that he could hardly tell what he was doing. Harry jerked his head up tilting his ear towards the door. Draco heard it as well. Shouts rang through the square. Draco knew they only had mere seconds before they were caught- or did they?

Draco pointed his wand at the door and screamed, “BOMBARDA MAXIMA!” 

The house exploded. 

Draco gave a final tug on the chains and Harry was free. They both jumped out of the, now open, walls. Draco and Harry sprinted as fast as they could away from what was left of the prison. 

Death Eaters were on their tails in a matter of seconds shooting green jets of light at them. Draco and Harry would send the occasional curse back, but they had other things to worry about. 

Draco looked over at Harry who was panting. “Grab my arm!” He shouted.

“What? We can’t apparate!” Harry bellowed over the sizzle of curses.

“GRAB MY- oh never mind!”

Draco lunged for Harry. His hand felt a ripped sweater and he tightened his grip. Then everything went spinning out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! The last chapter will be posted today or tomorrow. I was hoping to make an epilogue. We'll see how it goes. I'm also working on a Hermione and Pansy one shot. Hopefully they will both be posted within the next two weeks! Thank you again for reading this!


	16. Old Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter as promised!

Harry Potter

Harry felt soft sheets beneath him. That was the first thing. The second was an absence of something in his chest. The third was a headache.

“This must be heaven.’ He thought. ‘There is no way we could have survived that.’ He would see his parents, and Lupin and Tonks. He would see Sirius again and Fred, and Dobby! 

Harry opened his eyes just a crack. He pushed himself up on the bed. There was a bright blinding light. He reached for his glasses. There they were on a bedside table. ‘Do I actually still need my glasses in heaven?’ He wondered.

“HARRY!” 

‘Ok. That voice is not the voice of someone in heaven. Or, it better not be.’

Harry opened his eyes all the way. He felt a crushing pain on his lungs. Hermione had trapped him in one of her death hugs.

“Hermione! Let the bloke breathe!”

There was Ron, and right beside him was Draco.

Harry struggled to push Hermione off of him. “Guys! Hermione! Geez I’m fine! Geroff!”

Hermione finally let go; tears were in her eyes. “Harry! We thought you were dead!”

Draco snorted, “How could he be? He’s Harry Potter, the Boy who Won’t Fucking Die!”

Harry chuckled groggily, “I honestly thought I was in heaven.”

“You would have gone to hell.” Draco smirked.

“Draco!” Ron said, “Lay off! He’s just been through a dramatic ordeal!”

Harry raised his eyebrows, ‘Like I haven’t been before. Every fucking year, I always end up passed out in the Hospital Wing! Jesus, I think Hogwarts has a curse on me! Every single time something traumatic has happened, and here I was thinking I would have a quiet year. But like Hermione said, ‘I don’t think we’ll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts.’”

Everyone laughed at that. Ron chuckled, “First year it was the stone, second year it was the Chamber… Wait.” Ron turned to Draco, his grin widening, “Did we ever tell you that we snuck into the Slytherin common room in second year.”

“What- How, why?” Draco spluttered.

Hermione laughed, “These two dimwits thought you were the heir to the Chamber, so I brewed a Polyjuice potion, and they snuck in as Crabbe and Goyle. That is how I turned into a cat.” 

Draco looked shocked.

Ron continued his rant counting on his fingers, “Third year it was Sirius, and the Whomping Willow, Fourth it was the Triwizard and Old Voldy’s return, Fifth it was the Ministry. Sixth year was the cave. And seventh was the war. I see what you mean Hermione, never a quiet year.”

Draco looked confused, “You went to the Ministry?”

Harry laughed and grinned, “I guess I’ll have to tell you all about my heroic adventures.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Harry was curious, “What happened? I mean, back there with the Death Eaters.”

The reaction to Harry's question was amazing: everyone's face turned to stone. They looked like they had just seen Voldemort’s return.

Hermione looked at Ron and then to Draco and said, “Well you see Harry, you guys were running, and Draco grabbed your arm to Apperate away, but a curse hit right before you did. Draco Apperated right outside of Hogwarts, and brought you in. You’ve been unconscious for at least a week.”

Harry was confused, “What?”

Draco jumped in, “I saved your ass from the Death Eaters.” He said smugly, “You should be thanking me.”

“No.” Harry said, “What CURSE?”

Hermione inhaled slowly, “You s-see Harry,” she said quietly. “W-We think t-that the curse t-took,” Hermione gulped her voice trailing off. She turned to Draco and Ron, and when they both refused to look in her eyes she said, “We think that the curse took your magic.”

Harry felt as if the world around him was falling apart. 

“Took my magic?” He repeated thickly.

Before any of them could answer he grabbed his wand off of the bedside table and pointed it at Hermione, “Expelliarmus!” He said. 

Hermione’s wand didn’t even twitch.

Harry sank back down on the bed shock written all over his face. 

‘My magic is gone.’ He thought numbly. He was hardly aware of Madame Pomfrey ushering Draco, Ron and Hermione out.

He didn’t care. Everything was falling apart. How was he supposed to go on without magic? He would be a Squib! Was he just supposed to live like a muggle for the rest of his life, dreaming about the times that he did get to use magic? 

Harry hardly noticed as Pomfrey gave him a potion and told him to drink it. He did. Soon he was sleepy so he let himself slide into a heavy dreamless sleep.

…

Harry jolted awake. He had just had the sensation that someone was watching him. He shoved his glasses on and sat up. He heard faint whimpering and he turned to see Draco crying next to him. 

Harry just sat there. Draco never shed a tear in public, and here he was balling his eyes out. 

‘It’s actually kind of cute. He cares about me so much.’ Harry thought then shook his head. He wasn’t going to get all mushy right now; Draco needed him. 

“Draco?” He whispered, holding the blonde’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?” 

Draco's head snapped up at Harry’s voice. He tried to hastily wipe his tears, but Harry held Draco’s hand close to his chest.

Draco burst into tears again, and gasped, “Harry, I’m so sorry! If I had been quicker, I could have saved you from that curse. If I had been faster you would still have your…” his voice trailed off. Looking at Harry, painfully he asked, “Do you still love me? You must not, I let you down so much, first it was the Portkey and now it’s your...”

Harry felt a pang in his stomach. He gulped remembering his lack of magic. That didn’t matter to him now, what mattered was Draco. 

“Draco… Draco…” Harry whispered, holding back tears of his own, “Of course I still love you. I don’t blame you. You did the best you could.” 

Seeing Draco open his mouth, Harry pulled him up on the bed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Harry could taste Draco’s salty tears, and his heart broke a little knowing that he was the one that caused those.

Pulling away Harry said softly, "You did nothing wrong." 

Before he could stop himself, Harry kissed him again, and his arms slowly moved down Draco’s back, and Draco’s arms found Harry’s waist quite quickly. 

When they broke their kiss Harry looked back into Draco's leaf green eyes. He leaned forward until he was inches away from Draco’s face. 

"I love you so much baby." He whispered in his voice that drove Draco crazy.

Draco’s shoulders suddenly started to shake in silent laughter. He pushed Harry down on the bed and slammed their lips together.

At this point Harry was laughing too. Draco’s hands moved under Harry’s shirt, and Harry gasped. Draco’s hands were COLD, and they tickled. Draco ran his fingers across Harry’s abs, which caused him to laugh even harder. 

“Hem, hem!” 

Harry’s head turned so fast he felt his neck crack, remembering Umbridge. 

Madame Pomfrey was standing right outside her office.

“If you two are quite finished. I would like to give Mr. Potter one last check-up.” Pomfrey said, a slight smile on her face.

Draco scrambled off of Harry and walked over to the door, trying to hide his red face. Harry thought the way Draco tried to hide his blush was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

Madame Pomfrey took Harry’s temperature and checked for any brain damage. When she didn’t find any, she said, “Mr. Potter, you seem to be fine, apart from your lack of magic. It is almost time for dinner so you boys run along to the Great Hall.”

Harry gulped, he did not like the idea of eating with the rest of the school when he didn’t have magic. Draco understood that, so when Harry reached the door of the infirmary he queried, “Do you want to grab something from the kitchen and eat by the lake?”

Harry nodded, and then put his hand in Draco’s. 

Then together the two boys walked down the corridor.

Draco Malfoy

Draco watched how the house elves of the kitchen heeded Harry’s every need with enthusiasm. 

As the elves busied themselves in the kitchen Draco turned to Harry, “They really seem to love you don’t they?”

Harry turned a light red, and said smugly, “Well, I am the Savior of the whole bloody wizarding world. I also happen to be the ‘Boy who Won’t Fucking Die!’”

Draco smacked the back of Harry’s head lightly. He really liked how his boyfriend had just the right amount of sweetness and sarcasm about him. That was one of the things Draco liked most about Harry, besides those bright emerald eyes and his bloody fucked up ebony hair. 

When the elves had their trays of food ready Draco and Harry took them to the edge of the lake.

Draco pulled Harry down to sit next to him. Draco wasn’t at all hungry, he just craved Harry’s company. 

Harry sighed and leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder, clearly not hungry either as his tray of food was lying neglected on the ground next to him. 

“You okay baby?” Draco asked softly. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his face in Draco’s neck. That made Draco’s stomach do backflips. 

“I just don’t want to go back to school. I have no ma-” Harry’s voice broke, and Draco’s heart cracked a little. He wished he could help Harry get his magic back, but he couldn’t. Or could he?

An idea was forming in the back of Draco's mind. He sat straight up, startling Harry. 

“Hold on,” He said, “I just remembered something. Umm… Accio Magic of Love.” Draco blushed a little and Harry burst out laughing. 

“Magic of Love!” Harry gasped clutching his stomach, “Honestly Draco! I’ve-” 

Harry was cut off as a thick book soared out of the castle window and hit the back of his head. 

Draco smirked, “Look who’s laughing now.” He said. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“But seriously,” Draco continued, “I think there is something in here about magic loss.” 

Draco flipped through the book. After finding the chapter he was looking for he said, “It says here that if you really try you can transfer magic, but it’s really hard.” 

Harry looked up from the book into Draco’s eyes. Draco could get lost in those emeralds all day. 

“Do you think we should try?” Harry asked tentatively. “I mean if you don’t want to we don’t have to but it would be nice.” Harry looked down at his hands in embarrassment. 

Draco looked down at the smaller boy and said, “If it makes you happy, I’ll do it.” 

Draco watched Harry’s face light up, “You would really do that for me?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Draco said after scanning the text again, “It looks like I have to channel my magic to you. So give me your hands…”

Harry placed his hands in Draco’s. 

Without speaking, Draco closed his eyes, and reached down with his mind. He drew out all his love for Harry and with it his magic. He imagined it running down his hands into Harry’s. 

Surprisingly it did just that. Draco opened his eyes a crack, and felt his hands tingle as gold bolts of light jump from his to Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes were wide open as he watched their hands, amazed. 

Draco felt the energy intensify. They were both lifted off the ground, the magic still flowing. Draco almost pulled his hands away in shock. This was not in the book’s description. 

Suddenly the gold light vanished and the tingly feeling elapsed. Both boys plummeted to the ground.

Draco hit the ground with a thump. He stood up rubbing his backside. He would probably have a bruise come morning.

“I can feel it,” Harry whispered. 

Draco looked up. Harry was standing up looking at his hands in awe. 

“I can feel my magic back.” Harry jumped up and fist bumped the air.

“Really!” Draco asked, still breathless, but also kind of amused at Harry’s enthusiasm.

Instead of answering Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved his wand. 

Smirking he pointed it at Draco and said, “Aguamenti.”

A stream of water sprouted from Harry’s wand, soaking Draco to the bone.

“Very funny.” Draco spat, silently casting a Drying Charm.

Harry was laughing his ass off. 

Draco was annoyed. “You didn’t even thank me!” He said, resentful. 

Harry stopped laughing and launched himself into Draco’s arms.

“I suppose I haven’t.” He whispered into Draco’s ear.

All of Draco’s annoyance vanished, and was replaced with burning love. He shoved all his weight into Harry causing them both to fall to the ground. 

“Still haven't thanked me,” teased Draco.

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s head and deepened the kiss. Draco pulled away and took Harry’s glasses off, throwing them in the grass beside them.

Harry smiled.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hands and held them over his head. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry with so much passion, it reminded him of that fateful day in potions. It seemed so far away now.

Draco rolled off of Harry and his back hit the soft grass beside the lake. Harry slid into the crook of Draco’s arm.

Draco sighed in content; this was nice. He could stay here all day.

“When I was on the run,” Harry’s voice split the still evening air, “I would always lay on the ground and look up at the stars like right now.” 

Harry looked over at Draco with love in his eyes. “Except now, I have someone at my side.”

Draco looked up at the stars as well and thought, ‘He’s right. The stars are beautiful even more so with Harry.’ 

Draco thought about how he had dreamed about this for the longest time and smiled. Everything was perfect.

“Scared Pottah?” He whispered, grasping Harry’s hand tightly.

“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for reading this! I need feedback so feel free to comment on what you think I should change. I hopefully will have the epilogue posted this week. If you have suggestions for any other story, please tell me. I need ideas! Thank you again for reading!


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue as promised!

Harry lay on his back by the lake, gazing up at the stars. They were as beautiful as the day he first came to Hogwarts, glowing majestically like a beacon of hope. It was still in the wee hours in the morning, but Harry couldn’t sleep. He sighed and turned to his husband. 

“Draco?” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Draco responded, eyes still on the stars.

“Do you remember 19 years ago? Right here. When you gave me some of your magic?”

Draco looked away from the sky, eyes turning to pierce Harry.

“How could I forget?”

“I was just thinking, since you gave me your magic, does it mean that we’re bonded for life?”

“I think we were bonded well before that, Harry.”

“Hmm.”

After N.E.W.T.s Harry had decided not to leave Hogwarts. He became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry didn’t want to become an Auror because he was done chasing dark wizards, but he wanted to teach other people how to protect themselves. He didn’t want anyone else to have to go through what he went through. Especially at that young of an age.

As it turned out Draco was much better at healing that hurting. He had become Madam Pomfrey’s apprentice. Unfortunately one of their experiments went wrong. After that Draco had become the main Healer. Pomfrey died due to an unusual disease that even Draco wasn’t able to fix, and McGonigal had said that Draco was the best Healer that this school had ever seen.

So both of them stayed at Hogwarts with Nevil. It was pretty normal, teaching classes every day. Harry;s favorite lesson to teach was Patronusus. He only taught it to 6th years who had earned an Outstanding in their O.W.Ls.

Draco had to deal with everyday cuts and bruises, and the occasional broken bone. All in all, Hogwarts seemed normal, everyday the same, except for this one. Today was the day before the new term started, and Harry was excited.

“What house do you think Scorpius will be sorted into?” Harry heard Draco ask.

Scorpius was their third child. They had adopted Teddy Lupin the day after they got married. (they couldn’t decide on a last name so they went for Malfoy-Potter.) So they had a son Teddy Lupin Malfoy-Potter. 

Their next child was a girl. Lily was a refugee who had lost her parents. They had found her floating down a river in a small filthy lifeboat. She had only just been born. So they took her in and named her, Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter.

Scorpius was adopted as well. Harry and Draco sought a muggle orphanage that was thought to have magic in its walls. So they went to investigate, and sure enough there was a magical child there. That’s how they found Scorpius Severus Malfoy-Potter.

Both Teddy and Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor. Along with Hermione and Ron’s daughter Rose. The Granger-Weasly’s son, Hugo, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Teddy was in his 6th year, Lily in her third with Rose and Hugo in his second. Draco was secretly hoping that Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, but he would be happy either way.

“I don’t know what House Scorpius will be in. Ted and Lily were sorted into Gryffindor,” Harry said, “But I think our Scorpion has the makings of a Slytherin. Remember they do get a say in where they’re sorted. So if it mattered that strongly to them then they could choose.”

Draco smiled, “I would be happy wherever the Hat put them.” 

Harry nodded, “I chose to be sorted into Gryffindor.”

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You never told me that!”

“It’s true. The Hat told me I would make a good Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor.”

“Why’d you do that?”

Harry smiled slyly, “Some stupid prick came up to to me in Madame Malkin’s and ranted about being in Slytherin. I didn’t want to be in the same House as a jackass.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“You wish!”

“Shut up Potter!”

“Make me!”

Draco grinned, and leaned over to pull Harry into a gentle kiss.

“Think about it…” Harry murmured as he pulled away, “We are in our late 30’s. Our kids are growing up fast. Two more years and Ted will be graduating.”

Draco groaned, “Don’t remind me! My bones are getting rusty!”

Harry chuckled, “You’re not that old!”

“You're right I'm not.”

Draco swung a leg around so he could straddle Harry. Harry stared into those leafy eyes, he knew everything was perfect. Harry could finally enjoy himself after years of struggling.

Draco bent down and gently took Harry’s glasses off before giving him another gentle kiss. They rolled around in the grass beside the lake their laughter piercing the soft night air.

Soon they were out of breath, so they lay back and looked at the stars. Both men were complete opposites. Even down to their hair, but that didn’t stop them from loving.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered, “I love you.”

Draco smiled softly, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!


End file.
